The ghost of you
by Antares23
Summary: Hijack. Hiccup, orphelin depuis de nombreuses années, a toujours été balloté de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil. Il atterrit finalement dans une famille riche semblant être une famille parfaite mais cachant de nombreux secrets. Il y fera alors une curieuse rencontre qui changera sa vie.
1. l'arrivée au manoir

Hiccup sortit de la voiture et observa la vieille bâtisse se dressant devant lui. Le jeune homme remonta la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule avant de soupirer.

Le brun était orphelin. Orphelin depuis la mort de ses parents, survenue il y a maintenant 7 ans. Dès lors, Hiccup avait été balloté de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil. Ne restant jamais bien longtemps. La plupart des familles chez qui il avait vécu étaient heureuses de l'accueillir. Enfin ça c'était jusqu'à ce que les parents le rencontrant se rendent compte qu'Hiccup ne correspondait pas vraiment aux critères que devait avoir un enfant "normal".

Les pères apprenaient, non ans dépit, qu'Hiccup n'aimait pas le sport et préférait rester enfermé à lire ou dessiner. Les mères semblaient déçues lorsqu'il ne ramenait jamais d'amis, fille ou garçon, à la maison. Enfin les couples ne pouvaient plus dormir en paix car chaque nuit, le brun était victime de cauchemars effroyables le faisant pousser des cris si stridents que tout le voisinage en était réveillé. Cet "enfant étrange" revenait donc rapidement dans l'orphelinat de la ville sous les regards emplis de pitié et de compassion du personnel des lieux.

Hiccup avait fini par s'y faire et avait créé une carapace autour de lui, carapace le protégeant des trahisons et abandons qu'ils subissaient à répétition depuis son enfance. C'était devenu une routine pour lui, une routine qui ne l'affectait plus.

Alors aujourd'hui le brun, maintenant âgé de 15 ans, ne portait pas beaucoup d'espoir en cette nouvelle famille, s'attendant à être viré d'ici quelques semaines grand maximum. Sa tutrice de l'orphelinat, Mavis Dracula, lui avait annoncé que la famille l'accueillant avait déjà une petite fille plus jeune que lui. Donc peut-être que ça ne sera pas si mal...n'est-ce pas?

Le brun sentit du mouvement à sa gauche alors que Mavis prit place à ses côtés. La noiraude lui offrit un sourire rassurant avant de lui demander, d'une voix douce:

"Tu n'as rien oublié c'est bon?"

Hiccup acquiesça, reportant finalement son attention sur le bâtiment en face de lui, l'endroit semblait immense, bien que très vieux. Les murs étaient d'une couleur beige et plusieurs des fenêtres avaient les volets croisés ou possédaient des rideaux cachant ce que possédait l'endroit. Plusieurs maisons s'alignaient autours de la bâtisse, le boulevard formant comme une boucle. Hiccup était loin d'être idiot, il se rendait bien compte que ce quartier faisait parti des boulevards bourgeois de la ville. Toutes les maisons aux alentours semblaient plus grandes les unes que les autres, comme si c'était une sorte de compétition pour savoir qui était le plus riche. L'endroit semblait calme, aucunes voitures ne passaient et seulement quelques enfants jouaient gentiment au ballon un peu plus loin, leurs rires arrivant aux oreilles du brun et le faisant sourire doucement inconsciemment.

Mavis remarqua ce sourire et l'interpréta mal car elle s'exclama:

"Tu sembles heureux d'être ici non?"

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules nonchalamment avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, se doutant que Mavis le suivait juste derrière.

Il n'eut pas le temps de sonner que la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme devant avoir la trentaine, de long cheveux noirs bouclés encadraient son visage et ses yeux bleus transpercèrent Hiccup. Son regard ressemblait à celui d'une fouine, scrutant le brun pour y découvrir la moindre faiblesse. Son sourire orné de rouge à lèvres rouge sang dénotait complétement avec son regard, ce sourire était doux et mielleux, inspirant la confiance. La femme était grande et élancée, sa robe rouge moulant parfaitement sa silhouette. La touche finale à cette apparence étant un tablier rappelant l'époque des années 50. Hiccup ne put continuer son inspection qu'il entendit Mavis se présenter:

"Bonjour, je suis Mavis Dracula, Travaillant à l'orphelinat de Burgess, et voici Hiccup."

La jeune femme appuya ses dires en montrant Hiccup de sa main, comme si elle présentait un produit pour une vente et non un être humain. Le regard de l'inconnue passa de Mavis à Hiccup durant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne s'exclame, d'une voix mélodieuse:

"Oh mon dieu oui! Excusez moi ça m'était totalement sorti de la tête! Entrez! Entrez! Je vous en prie!"

Elle se recula pour retourner dans le salon, devant certainement s'attendre à être suivie sans que personne ne pose de question. Hiccup jeta un regard inquiet à Mavis alors que cette dernière entrait sans hésitation. Le brun soupira avant de la suivre dans une pièce devant certainement être le salon.

La pièce était immense, de nombreux canapés et fauteuils servant de meubles. Une table était installé près d'une grande fenêtre, un vieux jeu d'échec, certainement inutilisé depuis un petit moment, avait été installé sur la table, deux siège se faisant face et encadrant le meuble. De grandes bibliothèques tapissaient les murs de livres seulement séparées par quelques portraits accrochés ça et là. un lustre illuminait la pièce, la lumière de l'extérieure étant obstruée par des volets croisés. Cet endroit respirait le luxe et l'ancienneté. Hiccup se sentit véritablement minuscule alors qu'il prit place aux côtés de Mavis, assise sur un des nombreux canapés, l'inconnue leurs faisant face, assise avec élégance. Elle continuait de sourire lorsqu'elle demanda:

"Souhaitez vous boire quelque chose? Un thé peut-être?"

La noiraude refusa poliment:

"Non je vous remercie, je vais malheureusement devoir faire vite mais repasserais certainement dans les jours à venir. C'est plus une question de formalité qu'autre chose."

Mavis sortit un dossier de son sac tout en continuant:

"Donc vous êtes bien madame Gothel Westergaard?"

Gothel acquiesça.

"C'est d'origine étrangère comme nom non?"

Gothel répondit, toujours avec un sourire aux lèvres:

"Mon mari est d'origine Néerlandaise oui."

Mavis acquiesça simplement avant de continuer de parler formalité.

Hiccup se sentit partir alors que ses pensées l'envahir, se détachant de la réalité et fuyant cette situation pour trouver refuge dans son imagination. Il pensa à l'histoire qu'il avait commencé à lire il y a quelques jours, une histoire de chasse aux griffons et de dieux devenus humains. Il revient finalement dans le monde réel à l'entente de son prénom:

"Hiccup, ne veux tu pas dire quelques mots à madame Westergaard?"

Hiccup fronça légèrement les sourcils, sa voix devint monotone alors qu'il récita mécaniquement le même laïus qu'il répétait depuis plusieurs années à chacune de ses rencontres avec de nouvelles familles d'accueils:

"Je m'appelle Hiccup, j'ai 15 ans et vais entrer au lycée. Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture lorsque j'avais 8 ans. Ne vous inquiétez pas je n'ai aucune séquelle psychologique à part quelques cauchemars de temps à autres. J'aime le dessin, lire des livres et ce qui touche au fantastique en général."

Gothel l'écoutait simplement avant de s'exclamer, sa voix devenant malicieuse:

"Et bien tu vas beaucoup te plaire ici je pense au vu du nombre de livres que nous possédons."

Hiccup acquiesça simplement redevenant silencieux. Mavis se leva alors dans un geste enthousiaste, faisant sursauter le brun.

"Je vais devoir vous laisser! Le devoir m'appelle!" S'exclama-t-elle " à bientôt Hiccup! Au revoir madame Westergaard."

Elle fit un signe d'au revoir puis Gothel la raccompagna à la porte d'entrée.

Hiccup profita de leurs absence pour aller voir les livres présents dans la pièce, beaucoup d'entre eux semblaient récents même si quelques livres reliés en cuir étaient perdus parmi leurs compères cartonnés.

Il était tellement plongé dans son observation qu'il sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, le brun se libéra de l'emprise de Gothel et se recula légèrement, créant une distance entre lui et la femme.

Le regard de Gothel devint mauvais, Hiccup crut y voir une colère pure avant que ça ne disparaisse d'un coup. Le brun crut, durant une seconde, avoir rêvé alors que Gothel s'exclama, toujours d'une voix douce et mielleuse:

"Oh pardonnes moi mon petit! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur! Je t'ai appelé mais comme tu n'as pas répondu j'ai jugé préférable de te faire réagir autrement."

La femme s'approcha d'un coup et prit le bras d'Hiccup, le serrant fortement, faisant légèrement gémir de douleur le brun. Elle continua, son sourire toujours présent mais sa voix devenant tranchante comme un couteau:

"Mais à l'avenir j'aimerai que tu répondes lorsque je t'appelle. D'accord Hiccup?"

Son prénom ressemblait à une insulte dans la bouche de Gothel. Hiccup avala difficilement sa salive alors qu'il acquiesçait silencieusement. Gothel sembla s'en satisfaire alors qu'elle le lâcha et recula légèrement, comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était passé. Le brun aurait pu croire avoir rêvé si la légère douleur dans son bras n'était pas toujours présente. Il se frotta discrètement le membre douloureux avant d'entendre la voix de Gothel, de nouveau douce:

"à la bonne heure! Viens que je te montres ta chambre! Tu vas adorer!"

Le brun suivit Gothel tandis que cette dernière quitta la pièce pour se diriger vers un grand escalier en bois, Ce dernier menait à l'étage supérieur qui possédait une ouverture et avait donc vu sur le rez-de-chaussé. L'étage supérieur comportait simplement différentes portes et une rambarde pour empêcher quiqonque de tomber. De nombreux tableaux étaient accrochés au mur, la plupart représentant des personnes certainement décédées aujourd'hui.

Gothel ouvrit une porte menant à un petit escalier montant à un étage supérieur et l'emprunta, le brun la suivit docilement avant d'arriver devant une porte en bois. Cette dernière semblait ancienne, plus ancienne que le reste du manoir. Gothel sortit une clé de sa poche et l'ouvrit puis entra dans la pièce.

L'endroit était plus petit que le reste du manoir, il n'était étonnement pas poussiéreux. La pièce était composée d'un lit à baldaquin, une malle se trouvant à ses pieds, une commode où reposait un vase rempli de fleurs séchés et un pot pourris, et enfin un bureau, vide. Hiccup remarqua qu'à sa gauche se trouvait une petite bibliothèque comportant plusieurs petits livres reliés en cuir.

Le brun s'avança et posa son sac sur le lit. Gothel lui tendit la clé tout en s'exclamant:

"Garde la, ne la perd pas nous n'avons qu'elle. Je te laisse t'installer. Nous dinons A 19h30 précise, ne sois pas en retard ou tu peux faire une croix sur ton repas."

Elle avait fini sa phrase sur un ton plus froid. Hiccup se rendit compte que Gothel ne semblait pas aussi gentille qu'elle le prétendait. La femme sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle. Hiccup écouta ses pas descendre les escaliers et s'éloigner. Il s'autorisa à respirer lorsqu'il n'entendit plus rien.

_Dans quoi s'était-t-il embarqué?_ Songea-t-il tout en commençant à défaire le peu de bagage qu'il possédait.

Il avait terminé de tout déballer et de tout ranger en à peine 20 minutes, , son attention se concentra sur la malle aux pieds de son lit. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, le brun s'accroupit face à l'objet et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur se trouvait plusieurs carnets légèrement abimés. Le brun fronça les sourcils, sa curiosité maintenant éveillée, puis tendit une main pour prendre un des carnets au hasard.

Il le feuilleta, chaque page était remplie d'une écriture manuscrite fine, le brun se rendit compte qu'il devait s'agir d'une sorte de journal, la date en haut d'une des pages indiquant 1805. Le propriétaire de l'objet était mort depuis bien longtemps, peut-être était-t-il un ancien résident du manoir?

Hiccup prit une page au hasard et commença à lire:

_"5 juillet 1805_

_Je n'en peux plus, mère a organisé un bal pour mes 16 ans, prétextant que je suis maintenant un adulte. Emma a rit face à ma réaction outrée, je ne veux pas grandir. Je ne veux pas devenir un adulte. Père m'a présenté à la fille d'un de ses collègues de travail, elle s'appelle Elsa et est très belle, plus belle encore que les nymphes et déesses décrites dans mes livres. Elle a rit à beaucoup de mes blagues. J'aimerais devenir son ami mais je crois que père a d'autres projets pour nous."_

Hiccup était tellement plongé dans sa lecture qu'il sursauta à l'entente d'un bruit sourd. Ça semblait provenir des murs. C'était comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à taper à répétition de l'intérieur contre ces derniers. Le brun fronça les sourcils et reposa le carnet dans la malle, se redressant et fixant avec obstination le mur en face de lui, s'attendant à ce que quelque chose surgisse de ce dernier. Pourtant rien ne se passa, les bruits cessèrent et le calme revint.

Le jeune homme soupira avant d'aviser l'heure: 18h20. Il avait encore du temps à perdre, il décida d'explorer un peu les lieux avant le diner.

Ses pas le menèrent aléatoirement au bout du couloir du dernier étage. Là se trouvait une porte recouverte de stickers et dessins représentant des fleurs et des soleils. Quelle pièce pouvait bien se trouver derrière cette porte aux allures particulières?

Hiccup alla pour l'ouvrir lorsque cette dernière s'ouvrit d'elle même. Le brun baissa le regard et ses yeux rencontrèrent deux grands yeux verts.

La petite fille face à lui le fixa avec un air curieux, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté pour montrer sa confusion face à cet inconnu.

"T'es qui?" Demanda-t-elle d'une voix claire

Hiccup demeura quelques secondes surpris face à l'apparition de cette petite avant qu'un léger sourire ne naisse sur ses lèvres, il s'accroupit face à la petite fille et répondit:

"Je suis Hiccup, et toi qui es tu?"

L'enfant porta sa peluche représentant un caméléon à sa bouche, la serrant contre elle:

"Raiponce." murmura-t-elle

Hiccup tendit sa main devant la petite:

"Enchanté Raiponce."

L'enfant parut hésitante avant de serrer doucement sa main.

"tu es mon nouveau grand-frère?" Demanda-t-elle

Raiponce est la fille de Gothel? Mavis avait effectivement dit que le couple possédait déjà un enfant. Ça faisait sens. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi Gothel voulait adopter un enfant plus âgé que sa fille?

"Oui je suis ton nouveau grand frère."

Raiponce sourit avant de tendre sa peluche pour la placer à quelques centimètre du visage du brun:

"Et lui c'est Pascal!"

Hiccup rit doucement:

"Enchanté Pascal."

La petite rit. Hiccup remarqua qu'il lui manquait une dent, certainement une dent de lait.

"Tu as quel âge Raiponce?"

L'enfant tendit la peluche à Hiccup qui la récupéra , légèrement surpris. Elle montra ses deux mains et abaissa quatre doigts:

"6 ans!"

Elle arborait un sourire fier.

"Tu es une grande fille alors?"

La petite acquiesça vivement. Le brun la trouva adorable. Il n'eut pas le temps de poser plus de questions qu'il entendit:

"Raiponce?"

La voix de Gothel retentit, forte.

"J'arrive maman!"

La petite salua Hiccup de la main avant de courir sur ses petites jambes pour descendre au rez de chaussé.

Hiccup se redressa, peut-être devrait-t-il descendre lui aussi?

Le brun alla pour descendre les marches lorsqu'il remarqua, du coin de l'œil, une silhouette blanche filer rapidement. Si rapidement que le brun crut avoir rêvé pendant une seconde. Peut-être d'autres enfants vivent ici?

Le brun se dirigea vers l'endroit où semblait aller la silhouette et atterrit devant une grande porte en bois. Il l'ouvrit et se retrouva dans une grande pièce, certainement plus grande que le salon et surement plus grande que sa chambre.

La pièce comprenait une immense fenêtre légèrement entrouverte, les rideaux accrochés à cette dernière se mouvaient lentement au contact de courants d'air.

La lumière créait une atmosphère doré, atmosphère accentuée par le sol d'un bois clair et les murs couleur crème.

Le seul objet présent au milieu de la pièce était un grand piano. Hiccup s'avança et posa un doigt sur le clavier, créant une note. Le bruit se répandit dans la pièce avant de disparaitre en un écho. Hiccup s'attendait à n'entendre que du silence mais le bruit fut suivit d'un rire. Un rire... enfantin, cristallin. Un rire qu'Hiccup pourrait qualifier de beau si il n'était pas seul dans la pièce et donc inquiet de savoir d'où provenait ce son.

Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, Hiccup avait-t-il rêvé? Il vit alors, à moitié caché par les rideaux dansant au gré du vent, la fameuse silhouette. Ça ne dura qu'une seconde mais Hiccup en était sûr. Il n'avait pas rêvé.

Même si ça ne dura qu'une seconde, le brun pu voir clairement le visage de la personne. Un visage enfantin, marqué par des traits d'adolescent. De grands yeux bleus rieurs et, à sa grande surprise, de courts cheveux blancs.

Le brun recula par surprise avant de quitter la pièce en courant. Il ne prit pas la peine de fermer la porte derrière lui. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent, le rire résonnant encore au creux de ces dernières.

Il dévala les escaliers, jetant un regard par dessus son épaule. Il n'y avait personne.

_Étrange..._se dit le brun.

Il n'eut pas le temps de prolonger ses réflexions qu'il entra en contact avec quelque chose de dur. Hiccup atterrit sur le sol, légèrement sonné. Il releva lentement la tête pour se rendre compte que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait percuté, mais quelqu'un.

L'homme le fixa avec un sourire amusé avant de tendre la main:

"Et bien? Qu'avons-nous là?"

Hiccup fronça légèrement les sourcils, acceptant malgré tout l'aide et se relevant.

Il était beaucoup plus petit que l'homme en face de lui, ce dernier le dépassait d'une tête. Il avait des cheveux roux coiffés soigneusement et des yeux verts rappelant ceux de Gothel. Il portait un sourire amusé et un uniforme blanc,ce dernier semblant valoir une fortune.

"Tu dois être Hiccup non? Je suis Hans, le mari de Gothel. Tu as déjà rencontré ma femme j'imagine?"

Hiccup acquiesça silencieusement, retombant dans son mutisme quasi constant en présence d'adultes, portant un examen minutieux à l'homme face à lui. Cet homme était-il la silhouette qu'il avait vu? Non Hiccup en était sûr. La silhouette devait faire à peu près sa taille et avait un sourire...différent de cet homme, plus doux.

"Tu m'écoutes jeune homme?"

Le brun sursauta légèrement avant de relever la tête, subitement sorti de ses pensées par la voix de Hans.

"Nous dinons dans 5 minutes. Suis moi jusqu'à la salle à manger."

Hiccup le suivit sans protester dans le dédale qu'était ce manoir avant d'entrer dans la pièce devant certainement servir de salle à manger.

Cette dernière était composée de rouge, Hiccup se rendit compte que chaque pièce était attribuée à une couleur en particulier. Sa chambre était bleu, le salon était vert, la salle de musique était beige et la salle à manger était rouge.

Un feu avait été allumé dans la cheminée, créant une atmosphère particulière. Plusieurs bougies avaient été allumées pour illuminer la pièce, les propriétaires semblant vouloir se passer d'électricité pour cette pièce. La table, aussi longue qu'une voiture, se situait au centre de la pièce, elle était garnie de nombreux plats mettant l'eau à la bouche du brun.

Raiponce était assise sur un des sièges, balançant ses pieds pour se distraire, elle remarqua Hiccup et lui adressa un grand sourire:

"Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi!"

Le brun alla pour acquiescer mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la voix d'Hans se fit entendre, forte et agressive:

"Raiponce! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas crier!"

Tout sourire avait disparu, il semblait prêt à bondir sur l'enfant pour la frapper. Hiccup fixa l'homme avec effroi, se sentant minuscule.

La petite baissa immédiatement la tête tout en murmurant:

"Pardon Papa."

Elle semblait à deux doigts de fondre en larme. Hans soupira tout en se passant une main dans ses cheveux, tout signe d'agressivité disparu:

"Ma puce, tu dois m'écouter lorsque je te dis quelque chose. Il ne faudrait pas que tu sois punie n'est ce pas?"

La petite hocha la tête. Hans s'avança pour poser une main sur la tête de l'enfant puis caresser ses cheveux, geste qui pourrait paraitre attachant si Raiponce ne tremblait pas comme une feuille.

Gothel choisit ce moment pour faire irruption dans la pièce, ses talons claquant sur le sol à chacun de ses pas et créant un bruit agaçant.

"Et bien? Qu'attendez vous pour vous attabler?" Demanda-t-elle

Hiccup s'assied lentement sans quitter Hans des yeux, cet homme cachait quelque chose. Il était...effrayant.

Gothel servit, en chantonnant, du poulet, de la purée et des petits poids à tous avant de s'asseoir à son tour. Elle commença à converser avec Hans. Hiccup jeta un coup d'œil à Raiponce qui jouait avec ses petit poids. Elle releva la tête et jeta un regard timide au brun en face d'elle. Hiccup lui sourit avant de faire une grimace. La blondinette pouffa puis tira la langue en réponse. Leur jeu continua durant plusieurs secondes, Hans et Gothel étant trop plongés dans leur conversation pour faire attention aux deux enfants.

Hiccup prêta une oreille à ce que Gothel disait et se rendit compte que cette dernière abordait le sujet de l'adoption du brun. Le jeune homme fit un clin d'œil à Raiponce avant de reporter son attention sur son assiette, s'attendant à ce que Gothel l'inclue dans la conversation.

Ça ne loupa pas. À peine quelques secondes plus tard Gothel demanda:

"Alors Hiccup? Tu te plais ici pour l'instant?"

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre d'une voix remplie de sarcasme:

"Oh oui. C'était les meilleurs deux heures de toute ma vie."

La femme sembla ignorer, volontairement ou non, le ton du brun et embraya sur un autre sujet:

"Tu peux nous appeler papa et maman si tu veux."

Le brun fronça les sourcils, reposa sa fourchette et répondit d'une voix froide:

"Désolé mais bien que vous m'accueillez chez vous je ne vous appellerez jamais papa et maman. Les seules personnes que je pouvais appeler ainsi sont morts il y a des années."

L'atmosphère changea immédiatement, Gothel fusilla Hiccup du regard tandis qu'Hans se leva, posant ses mains à plat sur la table:

"écoute moi bien jeune homme, nous t'avons accueilli ici donc tu nous dois respect et obéissance donc quand ta mère te dit quelque chose, tu obéis, compris?"

Hiccup se leva à son tour, sentant un sentiment de colère l'envahir:

"Vous ne serez jamais mes parents! Ils sont morts tout les deux! Morts vous comprenez?!"

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de réagir que sa tête partit sur le côté. Il sentit que sa joue lui faisait mal alors qu'il releva la tête. Hans le toisait de toute sa hauteur, les poings serrés. L'homme avait réussi, en un clin d'œil, à faire le tour de la table et gifler le brun.

"Tu nous dois obéissance petite merde."

Hiccup vit dans le regard d'Hans seulement de la haine pure. Cet homme était fou. Raiponce semblait effrayée tandis que Gothel assistait à la scène avec un regard glacial.

"Montes dans ta chambre." déclara-t-elle simplement

Hiccup cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant de digérer, mais surtout comprendre, la situation. Où avait-t-il atterri? Une pensée lui vint à l'esprit:_ Est-ce que gothel et Hans battaient Raiponce?_

Le brun recula lentement, son regard passant de Gothel à Hans avant de faire demi-tour et de fuir à l'étage.

Hiccup fut victimes de cauchemars effroyables cette nuit, des atrocités qu'il n'avait plus rêvé depuis des années. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il lui fallut du temps pour s'adapter au peu de lumière éclairant la pièce, la seule source de lumière étant les lampadaires à l'extérieur. Il faisait encore nuit mais Hiccup était sûr qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir.

Il alluma la lampe sur sa table de chevet puis se leva et fit le tour de son lit pour se diriger vers la malle, il l'ouvrit et sorti un carnet au hasard, il se dirigea vers son lit et ouvrit l'objet entre ses mains. Sur la première page était inscrit:

_"Journal de Jackson Overland"_

Donc le propriétaire se nommait Jackson. Prénom peu commun de nos jours mais certainement très répandu à l'époque. Il tourna la page et commença à lire les histoires inscrites dans le carnet.

Il lu pendant plusieurs heures et finit le premier carnet, en apprenant plus sur ce fameux Jackson. Il arriva à la dernière page et fixa cette dernière. Il y était fixé une feuille. Rien d'extraordinaire jusque là mais ce qui il y avait sur la feuille surprit le brun.

Un dessin y figurait, un croquis fait avec soin au crayon. Les traits du portrait étaient discernables et semblaient avoir été réalisé avec minutie. La légende disait simplement:

_"Croquis qu'Elsa a fait de moi lors de notre balade près du lac."_

Le brun entendit de nouveau du bruit provenant des murs, toujours les mêmes tapotements même si ceux-là semblaient plus bruyant que les précédents. Le jeune homme releva la tête et fixa le plafond, les bruits semblaient provenir de partout dans la pièce maintenant. La lumière de la lampe sur la table de chevet vacilla légèrement avant de redevenir normale puis tout redevint silencieux, comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était passé.

Hiccup reporta son attention sur le carnet et fixa le visage dessiné intensément. Il connaissait ce visage, ces traits fins et ce sourire enfantin. Il l'avait vu plus tôt dans la journée.

Jackson Overland était la silhouette qu'Hiccup avait vu dans la salle de musique.


	2. beaucoup trop de rencontres

Hiccup se réveilla avec une étrange sensation. C'était comme si son corps avait été passé au sèche-linge, le laissant avec de monstrueuses douleurs. Le brun s'assit lentement, gémissant légèrement de douleur, et jeta un œil sur l'heure indiquée sur son téléphone: 10h47

Il ne s'était endormi qu'aux alentours de 5h30 donc il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il se réveille si tard. Mais bon après tout c'était les vacances d'été donc il avait une bonne excuse pour paresser au lit.

Hiccup s'habilla d'un simple short et d'un débardeur avant de se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre. Il hésita cependant à l'ouvrir, il allait certainement croiser Gothel ou Hans et la perspective de tomber sur l'un d'eux créait une angoisse retournant l'estomac du jeune homme.

Peut-être pouvait-t-il passer le restant de la journée, et si possible le restant de son séjour, ici?

Il avait déjà eu à faire avec des familles étranges. Une fois une des femmes chez qui il résidait avait révélé éprouver une passion intense pour la sculpture sur bois. Cette passion déconcertante faisait en sorte que même la chambre d'Hiccup s'était retrouvé envahie par des statuettes d'ours. Le brun ne resta qu'une semaine chez elle.

Donc peut-être qu'il pourrait s'habituer à cette famille de fous qui semblait vouloir tout contrôler?

Le brun secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ces pensées et sortit de la pièce. La faim prenant le dessus sur la raison, son dernier repas remontant à la veille au matin.

Il arriva, après plusieurs minutes perdu à errer dans le manoir, à atteindre la cuisine. Là, Gothel chantonnait gaiement, dos à lui, semblant préparer une tarte. Aucune trace de Raiponce, peut-être que la petite fille était dans sa chambre?

Hiccup resta sur le pas de la porte, se balançant d'une jambe sur l'autre, hésitant à entrer. Il n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps que Gothel se tourna vers lui et qu'une grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres:

"Ah tu es enfin réveillé! Je sais que ce sont les vacances mais ne prends pas l'habitude de te lever trop tard d'accord?"

Elle dit ça d'une voix malicieuse, en total contradiction avec ses actions de la veille. Tout ça effrayait le brun, il se figurait Gothel et Hans comme des bombes prêtes à exploser à n'importe quel moment. Le couple semblait être l'incarnation vivante de l'histoire de "Dr Jekyll et Mr Hyde".

"Malheureusement l'heure du petit-déjeuner est passée depuis bien longtemps, je suis désolée mais tu vas devoir attendre le déjeuner pour pouvoir manger quelque chose."

Elle ne semblait pas aussi désolée qu'elle le prétendait, une leur sadique naquit dans son regard. Gothel prévoyait-elle de faire mourir de faim Hiccup?

Le jeune homme acquiesça silencieusement, Gothel se retourna pour continuer de cuisiner mais s'exclama cependant, maintenant dos au brun:

"Tu devrais sortir prendre un peu l'air, tu es un peu pâlot tu sais?"

_Le fait que je n'ai rien mangé depuis plus de 24 heures influence sûrement mon état physique!_ Pensa le brun. Pourtant il ne dit rien et se contenta d'obéir.

Il sortit du manoir et marcha seul durant plusieurs minutes, errant sans réellement réfléchir où aller, il voulait juste s'éloigner le plus possible de cette maison du diable.

Il remarqua, un peu plus loin devant lui, un groupe d'adolescents assis sur un muret, semblant en pleine conversation. Le brun s'avança lentement, hésitant à leurs parler. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été doué pour engager la conversation. La conversation semblait être dirigée par une jeune femme blonde, cette dernière expliquant quelque chose aux autres avec de grands mouvements.

Il n'eut pourtant rien à faire. La blonde le remarqua et se tût, elle le fixa alors, semblant curieuse. Elle cria finalement:

"Hey toi!"

Hiccup ne bougea plus, tel un animal pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Peut-être pouvait-il fuir sans être poursuivi? Il n'avait jamais aimé courir mais il y avait un début à tout.

La jeune fille sauta du muret et s'approcha de lui, joignant ses mains dans son dos. Hiccup la trouva plutôt mignonne malgré son air effrayant.

Elle avait de grands yeux bleus perçant et de long cheveux blonds ramenés en une tresse, une frange cachant un de ses yeux. Hiccup se rendit compte qu'elle était légèrement plus grande que lui. Sa fierté en pris un léger coup mais il décida de l'ignorer. La blonde portait un bandana accroché sur son front,passant sous sa frange, un débardeur à l'effigie du groupe nirvana et un short noir, le tout accompagné de rangers brunes.

Elle se posta devant lui et posa ses mains sur ses hanches:

"T'es qui? Je t'ai jamais vu dans le coin. T'es nouveau?"

Hiccup fronça légèrement les sourcils, enregistrant les nombreuses questions, il alla pour répondre lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre:

"Je crois que c'est le nouveau gamin de la sorcière!"

Hiccup regarda derrière la blonde pour mettre un visage sur cette voix. Le détenteur de la voix possédait aussi des cheveux blonds, encore plus longs que la blonde d'avant, cachés sous une casquette. Pourtant ce blond là, contrairement à celui de la jeune fille, était plus terne. Il avait aussi des yeux bleus mais son regard semblait plus vide que celui de la blonde.

_ Soit il était totalement défoncé soit il était en mort cérébrale._ songea le brun.

"Tuff dis pas de conneries. Ils ont pas de gosses."

Cette fois si la voix provenait d'une autre blonde, ou un blond?. Hiccup avait du mal à discerner le genre de la personne ayant parlé. Mais cette dernière était identique au fameux "Tuff", bien que la ou le propriétaire ne possédait pas de casquette. Et une voix plus claire, donc peut-être était-ce une femme?

"Fermez là vous deux!" Grogna la première blonde

_ça fait quand même beaucoup de blonds._ pensa le jeune homme

Elle reporta son attention sur Hiccup.

"Alors t'es qui?" Insista-t-elle

Le brun soupira avant de répondre:

"Hiccup. Je viens d'emménager là bas."

Le jeune homme pointa du doigt le manoir un peu plus loin.

"Tu vois je te l'avais dit!" s'exclama le blond à la casquette

La blonde au bandana secoua la tête de dépit avant de continuer:

"Je suis Astrid. Le gars qui n'arrive pas à fermer sa gueule c'est Tuffnut, à côté se trouve sa soeur Ruffnut."

Donc c'était bien une fille.

Un des garçons du groupe, un brun trapu au regard aussi vide que Tuffnut, s'approcha et entoura les épaules d'Astrid de son bras:

"Je suis Snotlout, le petit-ami d'Astrid donc pas touche mon gars."

La blonde soupira avant de repousser Snotlout d'un geste brusque. Le brun tangua légèrement puis ricana.

_ ça devait être une sorte de jeu entre eux. _se dit Hiccup

"Je ne suis pas ta petite-amie. Même si tu étais le dernier homme sur terre je ne coucherai pas avec toi." Déclara avec agacement Astrid

Elle semblait avoir du caractère, Hiccup décida qu'il l'aimait bien. Le dernier garçon du groupe, un gars plutôt imposant et rond, mais avec un regard doux, s'avança à son tour d'un air timide et tendit la main, Hiccup la serra et le jeune homme expliqua:

"Je suis Fishlegs, enchanté Hiccup."

Ça faisait beaucoup de noms à retenir, des noms étranges. C'était une lubie des riches de donner des noms bizarres à leurs gosses?

"Tu vis donc chez la sorcière?" Demanda Tuffnut

"La sorcière?" Répondit Hiccup, ses sourcils se fronçant de confusion

Snotlout acquiesça:

"Gothel, elle est effrayante. Je suis sûr qu'elle tue des enfants la nuit pour les manger."

Le jeune homme frissonna pour appuyer son propos puis son sourire revint sur ses lèvres.

Hiccup continua:

"Et bien hier soir nous avons mangé du poulet, mais peut-être oui."

Ruffnut intervint alors, joignant ses mains, les ramenant près de sa joue et annonça d'un air rêveur:

"Ouais mais son mari est canon! Je me le ferais bien!"

Tuffnut Ricana:

"T'as aucune chance avec ta gueule ma vieille. Autant coucher avec un saumon."

Les deux jumeaux commencèrent à se chamailler sous le regard surpris d'Hiccup.

"Fais pas attention." Expliqua Astrid "Ils font ça tout le temps. Donc tu loges chez monsieur et madame "nous sommes parfait"?"

Hiccup acquiesça simplement, peut-être devrait-il leurs expliquer la vérité? Non, personne ne le croirait. SI Hans et Gothel sont vu comme un "couple parfait" alors il n'avait aucune chance.

"Comment ça se fait? T'es un cousin éloigné?" Insista Astrid

Elle ne semblait pas prête à le lâcher, le brun soupira:

"Non, ils m'ont adopté."

Ça avait au moins le mérite de faire taire la blonde, elle se contentait de le fixer avec de la pitié dans son regard, le brun y était habitué alors ça ne lui fit rien. Hiccup entendit Fishleg intervenir:

"Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi Hiccup."

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules nonchalamment:

"-ça va, ça remonte à plusieurs années maintenant.

-De quoi sont-ils mort?" Demanda Snotlout

Astrid le bouscula alors brutalement:

"Arrête mec, ça se fait pas de demander ça!"

Snotlout gémit de douleur, se frottant le bras puis bouscula Astrid en réponse. Ils auraient pu continuer ainsi encore longtemps si Hiccup n'était pas intervenu:

"Ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture...ils pleuvaient et ils y avaient ce camion...enfin bref ils n'ont pas survécu."

Cette dernière phrase jeta un froid dans le groupe, l'ambiance devint nettement plus lourde.

"Enfin bon." continua le brun "Je devrais probablement rentrer maintenant."

"Oh non déjà?" Cria un des jumeaux

"ouais t'es marrant comme gars! Tu devrais trainer avec nous!" insista le second

Hiccup avait vraiment du mal à les différencier, la casquette étant le seul signe distinctif permettant de savoir qui était qui. Le brun se demanda comment parler de mort pouvait être amusant. Peut-être une autre lubie de riches.

Astrid acquiesça:

"On habite tous dans le quartier on se connait depuis des années alors un peu de sang neuf dans le groupe nous ferait du bien, et puis t'as l'air intéressant. Donc peut-être qu'on se reverra?"

Le jeune homme acquiesça lentement, enregistrant l'information, il alla pour partir mais quelque chose le retint, Astrid l'avait retenu par la main, elle retourna cette dernière, paume face au ciel et sortit un marqueur de sa poche. Elle commença à écrire quelque chose sur la main d'Hiccup, le brun se rendit compte après quelques secondes que c'était une suite de chiffres.

"Voici mon numéro." Expliqua t'elle "comme ça si t'as envie de passer du temps avec nous, envoies moi un message, je réponds jamais aux appels."

Le brun ne dit rien, restant surpris. Finalement Astrid finit d'écrire puis rangea son marqueur, libérant la main du jeune homme.

Hiccup fit un vague signe d'au revoir au groupe avant de se retourner et de partir.

Il se dirigea vers son nouveau chez soi, bien qu'il n'aime pas cette idée, et s'arrêta au bout de l'allée, hésitant à entrer. Il releva la tête machinalement et fixa les fenêtre du manoir, toutes possédant des rideaux tirés ou des volets croisés, seule exception étant sa chambre, située au deuxième étage.

Il fixa la fenêtre de sa chambre mais resta surpris, son sang se glaça et ses poils s' hérissèrent alors qu'il continua de regarder, comme hypnotisé, la fenêtre. Ou plutôt ce qu'il y a avait derrière. Hiccup pourrait, enfin plutôt voulait, croire que ce n'était que le soleil se reflétant sur le verre, créant un jeu de lumière, mais son esprit lui cria que c'était impossible. Il y avait quelqu'un dans sa chambre, quelqu'un qui l'observait à travers la vitre. Le brun était sûr d'avoir fermé sa chambre à clé avant de descendre. Peut-être que Gothel avait un double des clés? Ce n'était pas improbable. Mais pourquoi monterait-elle à l'étage?

Le brun resta plusieurs secondes à fixer la fenêtre avant que la silhouette ne disparaisse.

À peine la silhouette disparu qu'il couru jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, manquant de glisser et de tomber plusieurs fois, sortant les clés de sa poche et déverrouillant d'une main trembante sa porte, l'adrénaline pulsant dans ses veines. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'un geste brusque et pénétra dans cette dernière.

Hiccup remarqua directement le changement de température, il faisait froid, beaucoup trop froid pour le mois d'aout. C'était bizarre.

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil dans sa chambre, il n'y avait personne, elle était exactement comme il l'avait laissé. Seule exception étant ses dessins et croquis éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce, comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à les regarder puis les jeter un peu partout. Hiccup était sûr de les avoir ranger dans sa pochette lorsqu'il avait emménagé hier. Gothel était-elle venu fouiller pendant qu'il était absent? Pourquoi aurait-elle laissé un tel bazar alors? Elle semblait plutôt du genre à faire les choses sournoisement, sans se faire remarquer, tel un serpent.

Hiccup entendit alors de nouveau les tapotements dans le mur, puis un rire, le même rire que la veille. Devenait-il cinglé?

Il s'approcha lentement du mur en face de lui, l'atteignant en quelques enjambées, puis posa son oreille sur ce dernier, essayant d'écouter de nouveau les bruits. Mais ces derniers s'était arrêté, tout comme le rire. Hiccup resta ainsi quelques secondes, concentré sur le silence, avant d'entendre:

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Le brun sursauta et se retourna rapidement, se retrouvant face à Gothel. La femme semblait septique en le voyant dans cette position, elle avait les bras croisés et une mine froide, jugeant le jeune homme et le fixant comme si il était complétement cinglé.

"Rien je...Rien." Bégaya le brun

Gothel n'approfondit pas, semblant se désintéresser rapidement du jeune homme.

"Nous allons passer à table." continua t'elle "Dépêche toi."

Le brun acquiesça.

"Et tu devrais ranger ta chambre, c'est un véritable foutoir ici."

Le brun acquiesça de nouveau mais cette fois ci de façon plus amère, ce n'était pas sa faute si sa chambre était sans dessus dessous.

Ils descendirent tout deux les marches puis s'attablèrent. Raiponce était déjà assise, balançant ses petites jambes dans le vide, semblant suivre un rythme et une mélodie qu'elle seule conservait dans son esprit. Elle releva la tête et remarqua le brun, lui offrant un immense sourire. Le brun lui sourit en retour, de façon plus discrète, avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

Ils déjeunèrent en silence, l'estomac du brun reconnaissant pour cette nourriture lui étant enfin offerte. Après plusieurs minutes à savourer le déjeuner, Hiccup décida de demander, hésitant:

"Hum Gothel..."

La femme lui jeta un regard mauvais alors le brun se rectifia, sentant son estomac se tordre:

"Maman... Je...Est-ce que tu as un double des clés de ma chambre?"

Gothel sembla surprise, un éclair d'incompréhension passant dans son regard, puis devint agacée tandis qu'elle répondit:

"Non. Pourquoi? Tu as déjà perdu tes clés?"

Le brun leva ses mains en signe d'apaisement, secouant rapidement la tête:

"Non non c'était juste...pour savoir."

Gothel sembla se calmer puis n'ajouta rien, continuant de manger. Le repas se finit en silence et Hiccup remonta dans sa chambre,entendant distraitement Gothel poser des questions à la petite fille.

Le brun prit un autre des carnets et s'assit sur son lit, commençant à lire. Il avait développé une fascination pour ce "Jackson Overland". Il semblait être un jeune homme intéressant. Hiccup se demanda si ils auraient pu devenir amis si ils étaient né à la même époque? Probablement pas étant donné le caractère discret du brun.

Le journal parlait des banalités et du quotidien de Jackson mais pourtant une page attira son attention, elle était différente. L'auteur semblait avoir appuyé de toutes ses forces sur la feuille, l'encre étant plus sombre et la feuille plus abimée. L'écriture était moins soignée, ressemblant à des hiéroglyphes qu'Hiccup eut du mal à déchiffrer:

_"Père et Mère agissent différemment depuis quelques temps. Il y a une sorte de tension qui règne sur le manoir. Toujours des disputes et des cris. J'essaie de passer le plus de temps possible à l'extérieur mais...Je n'ai nul part où aller donc je dois rentrer à la maison lorsque la nuit tombe. Père me frappe pour n'importe quelle raison, si je suis quelques minutes en retard ou si je n'agis pas comme il le souhaite...Mère n'intervint pas, je crois que l'ombre d'un sourire nait sur ses lèvres lorsque père me frappe vraiment fort. Ils sont totalement différents. Heureusement Emma a été envoyé dans un pensionnat pour filles à l'autre bout du pays. Elle n'a pas à supporter ça."_

Hiccup sentit son cœur se serrer. Ce garçon avait vécu des horreurs quotidiennement sans d'autres choix que de subir. Ne pouvant probablement se confier à personne sauf ce journal. Le brun espérait que Jackson avait réussir à fuir cet enfer.

Le brun continua sa lecture, remarquant que l'écriture était de moins en moins soignée au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, déjà qu'elle était incompréhensible, là elle devenait illisible. Hiccup dût prendre plusieurs minutes pour déchiffrer la page. Les phrases étaient plus courtes, plus brèves, comme si Jackson n'avait plus l'envie, ou la force, de faire de longues descriptions:

_"J'ai encore rêvé de cet homme, il est vêtu de noir. Il est bizarre mais gentil avec moi. Il m'a consolé quand père m'a cassé la main. Je suis si pathétique. La seule personne ayant pitié de moi vient de mon imagination. Père m'interdit de sortir maintenant. Il m'a enfermé dans cette minuscule chambre. Lorsqu'il est absent, Je passe mes journées à déambuler dans le manoir. J'ai peur. J'essaie d'éviter mes parents, et de ne pas parler. De ne pas bouger. De ne pas respirer. De ne pas exister."_

Hiccup sentit son cœur se briser, il avait vraiment de la peine pour ce Jackson. Il devait se sentir si seul dans grand manoir. Il avait vécu dans la chambre d'Hiccup? Dans cette chambre cachée du deuxième étage? Il avait vraiment été isolé de tous...

_"L'homme en noir est réel! Il m'a aidé et a soigné mes blessures. Il est gentil. Je l'aime bien. Je ne sais pas si c'est mon esprit qui déraille ou si il est réel mais...j'ai envie d'y croire."_

C'est la dernière page du carnet. Hiccup fronça les sourcils. Y avait-il une suite? Le brun s'approcha de la malle puis s'accroupit, fouillant et feuilletant les carnets. Il se rendit compte, après quelques minutes, qu'il n'y avait pas de suite. Tout les autres journaux remontaient à une période antérieur. Donc ce qu'il venait de lire était la dernière chose qu'il savait de ce fameux Jackson.

Hiccup n'était pas satisfait. Il voulait une suite. Il voulait savoir si l'homme en noir était réel. Si il avait aidé Jackson à fuir cette maison de l'enfer. Si il avait réussi à vivre une vie heureuse malgré tout ça.

Le brun repensa à la silhouette. Ça ne pouvait pas être Jackson. Si c'était lui ça signifiait qu'il vivait ici. Mais c'était impossible si il avait vécu il y a 200 ans. Ou alors c'était...Non c'est impossible, ça devait-être son imagination. Ou alors une coïncidence.

Le jeune homme sentit un mal de tête pointer. Quoi que ce soit, c'était bizarre et le brun comptait bien comprendre ce qui se passait ici.

Hiccup fit un rêve étrange cette nuit là.

_Il se trouvait dans une foret, près d'une étendu d'eau, un lac? Il baissa les yeux et remarqua que ce n'était pas ses vêtements habituels. Ceux-ci semblaient plus anciens, se composant d'un pantalon turquoise, une chemise blanche, un veston noir et une longue veste bleue nuit, accompagnés de chaussures vernies. Le brun observa ses mains et se rendit compte, avec surprise, que son teint était plus pâle. Il s'approcha de l'eau et fixa son reflet, il resta surpris, le fixant avec incrédulité._

_Il possédait toujours des cheveux bruns, mais plus courts que ces cheveux habituels, il avait deux grands yeux bruns l'observant, la surprise visible dans son regard. Il avait un air juvénile, un visage encore légèrement enfantin, ne devant pas dépasser l'âge de 15 ans._

_Hiccup se dit distraitement que le jeune homme était beau puis il se souvint d'une chose, il avait déjà vu ce visage. Son reflet était celui de Jackson Overland, Il était Jackson Overland. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit une voix claire:_

_"Jackson!"_

_Il se tourna vers la source du bruit et vit une jeune femme magnifique arriver vers lui, elle possédait de longs cheveux blonds platines ramenés en une tresse et de grands yeux bleus. Le jeune homme pensa à Astrid sur le coup, même si les deux femmes n'avaient que ça en points communs. La jeune femme face à lui dégageait une grâce et une élégance laissant coi le brun. C'était comme si elle lévitait tant elle semblait légère. Elle avança rapidement, malgré sa robe imposante, et se plaça face à lui._

_"Tu vas à la réception organisé par tes parents ce soir?"_

_Le brun resta surpris. Quelle réception? Pourtant sa bouche agit seule alors qu'un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et qu'il répondit:_

_"Ce serait un plaisir. Enfin seulement si tu es présente."_

_La voix de Jackson était grave, profonde. Hiccup décida qu'il l'aimait bien. La jeune femme rit d'un rire cristallin avant de répondre:_

_"J'y serai oui. Mon père ne me laisse pas le choix. Allons nous balader un peu avant la tomber de la nuit!"_

_Le brun laissa son corps agir tout seul, tel un pantin. La blonde le prit par les bras, riant d'un rire enfantin. Jackson rit à son tour alors que lui et la jeune femme marchaient gaiement. Hiccup était simple observateur de cette scène, ce rêve, ou ce souvenir?_

_Tout devint flou, il n'était plus au bord du lac mais dans un salon. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans le salon du manoir. Celui où Mavis avait discuté avec Gothel. Même si les meubles semblaient plus neufs, et qu'une ambiance pesante y régnait._

_Il essaya de bouger mais se retrouva paralysé, il ne pouvait pas avancer et resta là. La panique, mais aussi la curiosité, naissait en lui tandis qu'il réfléchissait à vive allure sur si un des journaux mentionnait cet événement. Il entendit alors une voix, une voix mauvaise:_

_"Encore en retard! Je t'avais prévenu!"_

_Hiccup n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il atterrit sur le sol, sa joue le brulait. Un homme imposant se dressait au dessus de lui. Hiccup garda la tête baissé, fixant les chaussures vernies de l'homme, ne disant rien._

_"Alors tu n'as rien à dire? Toi qui d'habitude est si bavard? Si insolent?"_

_Le brun sentit de nouveau sa bouche se mouvoir seule et la voix de Jackson se fit entendre, semblant plus faible qu'avant, plus rauque, comme si parlait lui couter un effort considérable:_

_"Je ne suis pas arrivé en retard. Vous ne m'avez pas donner d'horaire précis."_

_Le brun sentit une vive douleur dans l'estomac, l'homme au-dessus de lui lui asséna un coup de pied, coupant le souffle du brun. Hiccup entendit Jackson gémir alors que la douleur irradiait dans tout son corps. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, par réflexe._

_Une pluie de coups tomba sur lui et Hiccup, enfin plutôt Jackson, se contenta de fermer les yeux, attendant que la tempête passe. Après ce qui sembla au brun une éternité les coups s'arrêtèrent._

_L'homme disparu, laissant Jackson seul sur le sol. Hiccup essaya de reprendre ses esprits, encore sonné par l'événement, et laissa le corps se mouvoir seul. Jackson se releva lentement, chancelant légèrement. Il marcha un peu et se retrouva face à un miroir. Hiccup fixa le reflet, horrifié. Le jeune homme en face de lui n'avait rien à voir avec le dessin ou le reflet dans le lac. Non, le jeune homme face à lui avait le teint encore plus livide, si c'était possible, et de profondes cernes, ressemblant à un cadavre. Il avait les traits marquées, certainement dû à la malnutrition, et avait plusieurs bleus sur le visage, dont un œil au bord noir, et la lèvre fendu._

_Le beau jeune homme dont se souvenait Hiccup n'avait rien à voir avec le reflet en face de lui. Jackson ressemblait à un fantôme ainsi, il semblait si fragile. Cette vue brisa le cœur du brun._

_Le pire pour Hiccup était le regard que lui renvoyait le reflet, c'était un regard vide, mort, comme si le jeune homme n'était plus réellement en vie, juste présent, présent dans cet enfer qu'était cette maison._

_Le jeune homme eut un léger sourire face au reflet, semblant vouloir se rassurer lui-même. Mais le sourire semblait faux, brisé. Alors il disparu rapidement._

Hiccup ouvrit subitement les yeux, essayant de comprendre où il était. Il laissa son regard s'habituer à l'obscurité et ses idées se remettre en place. Il était de retour dans sa chambre. Le brun était allongé sur le côté, face au mur. Il essaya de calmer sa respiration, sentant de la sueur perler dans son dos. Ce rêve avait sembler si réel, comme un souvenir. Hiccup se dit qu'il lisait vraiment trop ses carnets, ça tournait à l'obsession.

Il alla pour se rendormir lorsqu'il entendit un bruit. Il tendit l'oreille, soudainement éveillé et alerte de tout ce qui pouvait se passer dans sa chambre. Un nouveau bruit. Il en était sûr, il n'était pas seul dans la pièce.

Le brun se tendit, sentant un sentiment de panique émerger au creux de son ventre. Est-ce que Gothel ou Hans lui faisait une blague?

Non impossible. Il devait être bien trop tard pour que l'un ou l'autre soit encore réveillé. Le brun resta sans bouger, réfléchissant à vive allure. Devait-il se rendormir? Crier? Plaquer l'assaillant au sol? Non trop risqué.

Hiccup entendit de nouveau un bruit. Alors, lentement, il bougea son bras et leva sa main pour allumer sa lampe de chevet, s'asseyant ensuite rapidement et fixant sa porte.

Là, en face de lui, se trouvait la silhouette qui l'obsédait depuis son arrivée ici. Le jeune homme en face de lui lui offrit un sourire moqueur avant de courir vers lui.

Hiccup sursauta puis ferma les yeux, simple réflexe que n'importe qui aurait. Pourtant rien ne se passa. Après plusieurs secondes il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. L'inconnu se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui. Accroupi sur les jambes du brun, son visage si proche de celui du jeune homme qu'Hiccup pouvait décrire chaque détail de ce dernier.

L'inconnu avait toujours un sourire moqueur alors qu'il murmura un simple:

"Bouh."

Hiccup sursauta et repoussa le jeune homme. Il se recula et se plaqua le plus proche possible du mur, souhaitant y disparaitre.

L'inconnu ricana face à ce mouvement avant de se reculer légèrement.

Hiccup le fixa durant quelques secondes, murmurant:

"Non c'est pas possible, je rêve..."

L'inconnu ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire, s'asseyant plus confortablement sur le lit et croisant les jambes sur le matelat.

"tu es Jackson Overland..." continua-t-il, stupéfié

Le fameux Jackson Overland fit un léger mouvement de tête, comme une révérence.

"Le seul et l'unique." s'exclama-t-il "Mais tu peux m'appeler Jack."

Sa voix était la même que dans le rêve d'Hiccup, grave et profonde. Le brun inspecta plus en détail la silhouette en face de lui.

Même si il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était le visage et la voix de Jackson Overland, quelques détails différaient de son rêve. Le jeune homme en face de lui avait de grands yeux bleus et de courts cheveux blancs, contrairement aux cheveux brun et aux yeux marrons du Jackson de son rêve. Il avait aussi le teint plus pâle, beaucoup plus pâle. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon en toile blanc, pieds nus. Tout était blanc chez Jack. Contrairement à Jackson qui n'avait de blanc que la couleur de peau. Hiccup remarqua que Jack avait, comme le jackson de son rêve, un regard vide, résigné. Il souriait mais le sourire ne semblait jamais atteindre ses yeux.

"Je suis cinglé ça y est, j'ai des hallucinations." Murmura pour lui même le brun

Jack dût l'entendre car il ricana:

"Non désolé gamin mais je suis bien réel."

Le brun fronça les sourcils, bégayant:

"-Non c'est impossible, parce que si tu es réel ça veut dire que...

-Que je suis un fantôme?" Finit l'albinos

Le brun acquiesça. Ne sachant quoi dire. Des tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, sa logique lui criant que c'était impossible. Mais si c'était impossible alors Hiccup était définitivement fou. Et Hiccup souhaitait éviter cette option. Une pensée lui vint alors à l'esprit:

"C'est toi qui faisait tout ces bruits dans les murs?"

Jack fixa Hiccup pendant quelques secondes, semblant surpris de cette question avant d'éclater de rire. Hiccup fut automatiquement vexé que le jeune homme en face de lui se moque de lui. Il croisa les bras et détourna le regard. L'albinos sembla se rendre compte de ce changement d'humeur et ses rires se calmèrent lentement, il s'approcha du brun et expliqua, toujours avec un sourire amusé:

"Excuses moi mais de toutes les questions que tu pouvais poser face à un fantôme celle-ci est...surprenante et est bien la dernière à laquelle je m'attendais."

Le brun décroisa ses bras et haussa les épaules:

"ça me semblait logique de commencer par ça, tu es vraiment bruyant."

Jack ricana, secouant la tête. Il s'approcha encore plus du brun, leurs genoux se frôlant et expliqua:

"Je souhaitais attirer ton attention. Et quel est le meilleur moyen pour ça? Être bruyant!"

Hiccup fronça les sourcils, soudain perplexe:

"Attends...Tu ne rends pas visite aux autres propriétaire? Pas de visites à hans ou Gothel? Ou même Raiponce?"

L'albinos secoua vivement la tête:

"Non tu es le seul. Le seul depuis un petit moment en fait."

Le brun sentit son cœur se gonfler d'une sorte de fierté, après tout attirer l'attention d'un esprit avec de quoi rendre fier...et être un peu effrayé aussi.

"Pourquoi moi?" Demanda le brun, soudainement incertain de comment réagir. Devait-t-il s'inquiéter?

Une lueur de malice apparut dans le regard de l'albinos, animant son regard normalement vide:

"Et bien tu sembles plutôt intéressant. Les derniers propriétaires avaient aussi un gamin de ton âge, lui seul pouvait me voir. Je n'apparais que lorsque je souhaite être vu."

Hiccup devint encore plus confus, cela faisait beaucoup d'informations à digérer en plein milieux de la nuit. Parmi toutes les questions que le brun voulut poser, une seule lui vint clairement à l'esprit:

"Et ce garçon? Qu'est-il devenu?"

Le regard de Jack redevint vide, son air devint sombre tandis que l'air se refroidissait dans la pièce.

"Il est...parti." Se contenta-t-il de répondre

Il n'approfondit pas. Le brun voulut continuer mais Jack ne semblait pas enclin à accepter de répondre à d'autres questions sur ce sujet.

Hiccup frissonna de froid, la température chutait drastiquement. Le brun expira et se rendit compte que l'air sortie de ses lèvres formait de la buée. Quel température faisait-il?

Jack semblait plongé dans ses pensées, l'air lugubre et inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

"Jack..."Murmura Hiccup

Le brun n'arrivait plus à parler convenablement, frigorifié et ses dents claquant dû à la froideur de la pièce.

La voix du jeune homme sembla ramener l'albinos à la réalité. Jack cligna rapidement des yeux puis regarda autour de lui, son regard se posa sur Hiccup et le brun remarqua que l'albinos avait l'air confus durant quelques secondes avant qu'une illumination ne passe dans son regard. La température remonta rapidement, le brun se sentit nettement mieux et se dit qu'il préférait mille fois l'été à l'hiver, surtout si il était en short et tee-shirt.

Jack lui offrit un grand sourire, se releva en tournant sur lui-même de façon gracieuse. Comme si rien de tout ça ne venait de se passer.

"Et bien cette conversation m'a beaucoup plu mais je pense te laisser."

Hiccup sentit une pointe de déception piquer son cœur.

"Déjà?" Demanda-t-il sans s'en rendre compte

Jack acquiesça:

"J'ai des choses à faire. Et puis tu devrais dormir un peu avant que le jour ne se lève. Je repasserais te voir. Promis."

Le brun cligna des yeux et aussitôt Jack avait disparu, ne laissant qu'un courant d'air frais derrière lui.

Hiccup soupira, la fatigue reprenant d'un coup possession de son corps. Il s'écroula dans son lit et s'endormit sans aucune difficulté.

Jack apparut dans "l'autre monde" comme il aimait l'appeler. Une version de ce manoir plus sombre, comme si tout signe de vie avait disparu, une version morte, froide, sombre du manoir. Le jeune homme, maintenant seul, s'assit sur le lit où, il y a quelques instant, il discutait avec le fameux Hiccup.

Jack l'avait espionné depuis son arrivé la veille, éprouvant une fascination pour le nouveau venu. L'albinos sentit un léger sourire naitre sur ses lèvres à la pensée du brun. Son sourire disparu aussitôt lorsqu'il sentit une présence dans la pièce. L'albinos se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec deux grandes orbes dorées.

"Pitch, tes petits tours ne m'effraient plus après 200 ans passés ici." déclara l'albinos

L'homme vêtu de noir fit son apparition, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, sa peau grisâtre et ses courts cheveux noirs accentuant l'effet cadavre ambulant.

L'homme s'approcha lentement de l'albinos, les mains dans le dos et son sourire toujours encré aux lèvres.

"Vraiment? Dommage alors je vais devoir renouveler mes "petits tours"." déclara-t-il d'une voix grave

Pitch s'assit aux côtés du jeune homme et Jack se tendit inconsciemment. Bien qu'il clame haut et fort que Pitch Black ne l'effrayait pas, l'homme avait quand même une aura pesante.

L'homme plaça un bras autour des épaule de Jack et déclara calmement:

"Tu as donc fait connaissance avec le nouveau venu. Il semble être intéressant."

L'albinos acquiesça, ses mots se coinçant dans sa gorge, ses sens en alerte.

"Tu devrais garder un œil sur lui, tu sais devenir ami, gagner sa confiance."

L'albinos fronça légèrement les sourcils:

"Comme j'ai gardé un œil sur Jim? Ou sur Lilo? Wendy? Mérida?"

La colère emporta Jack, il se leva, voulant simplement quitter les lieux, fuir. Mais une main se posa sur son épaule. L'ambiance devint froide, plus froide que précédemment, des ombres apparurent et dansèrent sur les murs alors que le regard de Pitch devint mauvais, sa prise se resserrant sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

"Tu me dois la gratitude. Tu me dois obéissance. Alors quand je te dis quelque chose tu obéis."

Jack baissa les yeux au sol par réflexe, sa peur grandissant, tout sentiment de colère disparu. Il acquiesça silencieusement, hochant lentement la tête.

Pitch lâcha l'albinos puis se recula légèrement, plaçant de nouveau ses mains derrière son dos.

"Je suis ravi que tu aies retrouvé la raison."

Il disparu aussitôt. Jack soupira,se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il s'assit sur le lit, ou plutôt s'écroula sur ce dernier, repensant au brun. Jack l'aimait bien mais il devait mettre ses sentiments de côtés, il devait obéir à Pitch et laisser les sentiments s'en mêler n'est pas une bonne idée. Ça ne l'était jamais.


	3. le calme avant la tempête

Hiccup se réveilla le lendemain avec comme un poids sur la poitrine.

Est-ce que ce qui s'était passé la veille n'était qu'un rêve? Ou alors était-ce réellement arrivé?

Hiccup soupira, avisant l'heure, il était encore tôt. Il s'habilla puis descendit rapidement pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Hiccup était maintenant au pied des escaliers menant à sa chambre et s'apprêtait à les emprunter lorsqu'il entendit du bruit provenir d'une des pièces de l'étage. Curieux, il s'avança lentement et se rendit compte qu'une porte était entrouverte. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. C'était la salle de musique. Le brun poussa doucement la porte, sentant son pouls s'accélérer. Son regard sonda la pièce avant de se poser sur une forme assise au piano. Un sourire doux naquit inconsciemment sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il reconnut la longue chevelure blonde.

Raiponce était assise, ses petits pieds se balançant dans le vide tandis qu'elle tapait sur des touches du piano au hasard. Cela ne semblait pas créer de mélodie en particulier mais la petite semblait aimer ça car elle se mit à glousser. Hiccup s'approcha lentement et posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de la petite.

Raiponce sursauta avant de se crisper, fermant les yeux comme si elle s'attendait à se faire frapper. Elle marmonna:

"Pardon maman je suis désolée!"

Le froncement de sourcils d'Hiccup s'accentua, son regard devenant confus:

"Hey Raiponce ce n'est que moi Hiccup. Tu te souviens de moi?"

Les yeux de la petite s'ouvrirent en grand alors qu'elle releva soudainement la tête fixant le brun avec ses grands yeux verts maintenant remplis de confusion. Finalement une illumination se fit dans son regard car elle s'exclama avec un grand sourire:

"Hiccup!"

Le brun rit doucement avant d'acquiescer:

"Bonjour Raiponce."

La petite gloussa à nouveau avant que sa mine ne redevienne sérieuse. Elle fronça les sourcils et fit la moue:

"Tu ne dois rien dire à maman ni à papa. Ici c'est fermé à clé mais là c'était ouvert donc je suis entrée. Mais j'ai pas le droit donc c'est un secret, tu dois pas le dire."

Toujours aussi sérieuse, elle plaça son index devant ses lèvres en un signe de silence. Le brun ricana avant de reproduire le geste. La petite, semblant satisfaite, acquiesça puis se tourna vers l'instrument et recommença à jouer des notes au hasard.

Hiccup l'observa faire tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Si la pièce était tout le temps fermée et bien pourquoi était-elle ouverte le jour de son arrivée? Et pourquoi était-elle fermé en temps normal? Ce n'était qu'une simple salle de musique qui ne semblait n'avoir rien à cacher, au premiers abords du moins. Combien de secrets comptaient ce manoir?

Le jeune homme revint à la réalité lorsqu'il sentit qu'on tirait sur le tissus de son tee-shirt. Hiccup baissa les yeux et son regard rencontra celui de Raiponce. La petite le fixait avec de grands yeux curieux:

"Dis, ils sont où ton papa et ta maman?"

Hiccup s'attendait à cette question, mais comment expliquer à une enfant de 8 ans la mort de quelqu'un?

"Ils sont morts hein?"

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent légèrement de surprise. Cette petite était peut-être plus perspicace qu'il ne le pensait. Il acquiesça simplement tandis que Raiponce hocha la tête, semblant accepter la réponse silencieuse.

Une question vient alors à l'esprit du brun:

"Raiponce, tes parents et toi vivez ici depuis longtemps?"

La petite fixa le jeune homme pendant quelques secondes avant de rapidement secouer la tête, ses longs cheveux blonds suivant le mouvement et caressant ses épaules:

"Non non. On est là depuis après noël. Maman voulait une nouvelle maison et papa a accepté de venir ici."

Hiccup acquiesça simplement tandis que le silence revint, confortable. Le brun laissa ses doigts glisser sur les touches du piano, jouant quelques notes de façon distraite. Raiponce gloussa avant de le suivre et de jouer à son tour. Tout deux restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, créant une mélodie distordue, sans queue ni tête, mais que tout deux appréciaient.

Au bout d'un moment, Raiponce gloussa à nouveau avant de se lever et de tendre sa petite main vers Hiccup:

"Tu viens jouer avec moi?"

Le brun, n'ayant rien d'autres à faire, et appréciant réellement la petite fille, accepta et la suivit.

Ils passèrent le restant de la journée à jouer dans la chambre de l'enfant, Hiccup retrouva son âme d'enfant tandis que lui et Raiponce créèrent un monde qu'eux seuls pouvaient construire.

Finalement, Hiccup entendit Gothel crier de venir diner. Les deux jeunes se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil, leurs regards se croisant, puis la petite demanda, une note de tristesse visible dans sa voix:

"Est-ce qu'on pourra jouer bientôt?"

Le brun lui offrit un doux sourire avant d'acquiescer. Raiponce ne semblait pas convaincu, elle souleva sa main et montra son petit doigt:

"Promis juré?"

Le sourire d'Hiccup s'agrandit face à cet acte purement enfantin avant d'avancer sa propre main et de nouer son auriculaire avec celui de la blonde:

"Promis juré."

L'enfant retrouva son grand sourire habituel puis acquiesça comme pour approuver la promesse du jeune homme. Tout deux se levèrent en silence et se dirigèrent vers l'escalier.

Ils ne se doutèrent pas qu'une paire d'yeux intrigués les observait, invisibles de tous.

Jack sourit doucement face à ce qui venait de se passer, ce gamin semblait vraiment intéressant. Cette scène lui rappela vaguement des souvenirs, des souvenirs lointains qu'il souhaitait oublier la plupart du temps. Des images de lui et d'Emma accompagnées de rires, de chants, de musique. Puis de larmes, de cris, de souffrance. Emma avait pu partir avant que les choses ne s'aggravent réellement c'est vrai, mais elle avait quand même était témoin, et victime, des actes de leurs parents durant une courte période.

L'albinos soupira avant de disparaitre, quittant la pièce à son tour.

Hiccup n'arrivait pas à dormir cette nuit-là; il se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, le sommeil définitivement absent. Le cerveau du brun tournait à 1000 à l'heure. _Est-ce que Jack allait venir ce soir? Est-ce que Jack était réel? Si la salle de musique était tout le temps fermée alors pourquoi était-elle ouverte le jour de l'arrivée d'Hiccup?_

Tant de questions et aucune réponse, le brun se retourna à nouveau puis observa la fenêtre en face de lui, les rayons de le lune éclairant pâlement la pièce, accompagnées de la lumière des lampadaires en contre-bas. Hiccup alla pour fermer les yeux, essayant de s'endormir, mais sursauta, ses yeux s'écarquillant de surprise.

La lumière extérieure était maintenant bloquée par une silhouette qu'Hiccup connaissait très bien. Le brun s'assit aussitôt, allumant aussi rapidement que possible la lampe sur sa table de chevet.

La première chose qu'il vit fut le léger sourire amusé de l'apparition. Jack souriait tandis qu'il observait le jeune homme en face de lui. Il ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, Hiccup décida donc d'engager la conversation:

"Tu...je...comment...je croyais avoir rêvé!"

Pas de la façon la plus éloquente possible cependant.

L'albinos pouffa avant de s'avancer doucement et de s'asseoir gracieusement au bout du lit, créant ainsi un espace entre les deux hommes.

"Et bien non, je suis bien réel."

Cette phrase sembla faire retrouver ses esprits au brun qui répliqua sur un ton sarcastique:

"Oh oui, j'adore apprendre que l'endroit où je vais vivre pendant au moins 3 ans est hanté."

Jack ricana comme seule réponse.

Le silence revint alors, paisible, Jack fixait Hiccup, semblant vouloir analyser toutes ses réactions tandis que le brun détournait le regard, sentant les yeux de l'albinos concentrés sur lui. Il décida d'engager la conversation en espérant ainsi distraire le jeune homme de sa tâche.

"Tu...Tu fais quoi de tes journées en général? En tant que fantôme je veux dire?"

Jack ne sembla pas s'attendre à ce qu'Hiccup ne commence à parler car il sursauta légèrement, il détourna le regard, permettant ainsi au brun de se détendre, mais ne répondit rien, semblant réfléchir à une réponse correcte. Finalement il se contenta de hausser les épaules nonchalamment:

"Pas grand chose, je me balade un peu dans le manoir, observant ce que font les habitants, et je parle parfois aux autres."

Hiccup fronça légèrement les sourcils:

"Les autres? Tu n'es pas le seul à hanter cet endroit?"

Jack secoua rapidement la tête:

"Non non. Nous sommes quelques enfants à vivre ici, certain depuis des siècles, d'autres depuis quelques années."

Le brun digéra cette information, donc plusieurs esprits vivaient ici, ça n'avait rien de rassurant. Jack sembla lire dans ses pensées car il ajouta:

"-Mais la plupart vivent dans "l'autre monde", enfin plutôt y restent. Ils viennent rarement ici.

\- L'autre monde?" Demanda le brun, souhaitant plus d'explications.

L'albinos acquiesça:

"-Oui...c'est..Comment dire? C'est un peu comme ici mais différent. C'est le manoir mais sans ses habitants vivants. Il n'y a aucun mortel et tout y est sombre, froid et...

-mort?" Finit Hiccup dans un murmure.

Jack acquiesça de nouveau.

"Donc...ils sont tous morts ici?"

Les lèvres de l'albinos se pincèrent face à la question du jeune homme, c'était plus compliqué que ça. Mais jack ne pouvait pas, et ne voulait pas, l'expliquer au brun. Alors il haussa les épaules comme seule réponse.

Le silence retomba, plus pesant. Une question vint alors à l'esprit d'Hiccup:

"Donc tu ne peux pas quitter cet endroit?"

L'albinos acquiesça, semblant soudain plus triste. Il plia ses jambes face à lui et passa ses bras autour, se recroquevillant légèrement sur lui même. Hiccup ressentit de la peine pour lui, rester ici depuis des siècles, sans pouvoir en sortir, ça devait être...horrible, solitaire.

"Mais tu as bien dû avoir fait connaissance avec les anciens propriétaires non? Tu as dit avoir connu le fils d'un des anciens."

Jack fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant pas la tournure de cet interrogatoire.

"Oui, j'en ai connu certains. Ils étaient...biens."

L'albinos ne voulait pas approfondir, il ne voulait pas parler de ça. Il plaqua un sourire faux sur ses lèvres et s'approcha du brun, se positionnant à quelques centimètres de lui, rompant ainsi la distance qui les séparaient auparavant.

"Et toi? Pourquoi es tu là? Tu n'es pas un enfant de Gothel ou Hans. Ou alors tu es un enfant secret que Gothel ou Hans a eu avec un ou une autre? Découvert il y a peu et depuis devant s'intégrer à ce tout nouveau monde? Comme le héro d'un roman?"

Et bien une partie était vraie, Hiccup devait essayer de s'intégrer, même si il n'avait jamais été très doué à ça.

"Non..." marmonna le brun " Ils m'ont adopté, je suis orphelin."

Jack fit une grimace, il n'aimait pas aborder des sujets délicats comme cela, il n'était jamais très doué pour ça. Pourtant il ressentit de la peine pour ce gamin, vivre sans parents devait être...pesant.

"De naissance?" Demanda l'albinos sans s'en rendre compte

Sa curiosité malgré tout était éveillée, ça pouvait sembler le type de questions à ne pas poser mais Jack s'ennuyait depuis tout ce temps et voulait en apprendre plus sur ce nouveau venu.

"Non" répondit simplement le brun

Jack se demanda si c'était devenu un automatisme de répondre si simplement. Si à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un c'était le processus habituel, une sorte de rituel. Certains disent "bonjour", d'autres demandent comment ça va, et bien Hiccup devait avoir droit au questionnaire du pauvre orphelin.

Le brun ne semblait pas vouloir approfondir, Jack se contenta de demander:

"Ils te manquent?"

Hiccup écarquilla légèrement les yeux de surprise. Il s'était attendu à devoir approfondir, comme à chaque fois, à devoir expliquer et faire comme si c'était tout à fait normal, comme si il récitait une leçon qu'il, au fur et à mesure des années, connaissait par cœur.

"Oui...Beaucoup." murmura-t-il sans s'en rendre compte

Jack fronça les sourcils, assimilant l'information. Hiccup le fixa, étonné, c'était comme si l'albinos avait du mal à se concentrer, à enregistrer de nouveaux événements.

Finalement le brun décida d'aborder un sujet sensible, sa voix devint moins sûre alors qu'il demanda:

"Et toi? Tes parents te manquent?"

Le brun se recroquevilla un peu, s'attendant à une vague de froid comme la nuit dernière ou à un simple rejet, mais pourtant seul le silence l'accueillit. Hiccup jeta un coup d'œil à l'albinos qui restait muet.

Hiccup s'apprêta à s'excuser et changer de sujet lorsque la voix de Jack se fit entendre, légèrement tremblante, dans un murmure:

"Parfois..."

Hiccup avait dû tendre l'oreille et se concentrer pour distinguer ce simple mot. Jack semblait s'être de nouveau replié sur lui-même, rappelant à Hiccup, durant un instant, le jackson des lettres et de son rêve.

Le brun s'approcha et, par réflexe, posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de l'albinos. Étonnement, cette dernière était solide et il ne passa pas à travers. Jack ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, fixant le parquet d'un regard vide, semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

Sa voix se fit de nouveau entendre, remplie de mélancolie et de tristesse, contrastant complétement avec ses sourires habituels:

"Ce qui me manque c'est ce qui se passait avant, avant que tout...ne dégénère. Les sorties en famille autour du lac, les lectures au coin du feu, ma mère me prenant dans ses bras, mon père me souriant d'un air fier au moindre progrès que je faisais...ça ça me manque."

Hiccup ressentit une immense peine pour l'albinos, il alla pour dire quelque chose mais sentit le poids sous sa main disparaitre. Jack avait disparu sous ses yeux, laissant un simple vide là où sa silhouette se trouvait autrefois.

Le brun soupira, il se recula et se replongea sous ses couvertures, repensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Alors ses parents ne l'avaient pas toujours battu? C'était logique... Hiccup se rendit rapidement compte qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir ce soir. Il se rassit, se frotta le visage de sa main gauche, avant de sortir du lit et de se diriger vers la malle. Il voulait mieux comprendre Jack, il voulait en apprendre plus sur Jackson. Il prit un des carnets, se disant, qu'au moins, il avait de quoi s'occuper.

De nombreux coups portés sur quelque chose réveillèrent le jeune homme en sursaut. Pendant une seconde il espéra que ce soit Jack mais, bien vite, il se rendit compte que ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Les coups ne provenaient pas des murs mais de la porte.

Le brun se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit doucement, se retrouvant face à face avec Gothel.

Cette dernière le fusillait du regard, elle le regarda de haut en bas, un rictus de dédain aux lèvres avant de déclarer:

"J'espère que tu ne dormais pas. Il est 11 heure passé."

Hiccup écarquilla légèrement les yeux à l'entente de l'heure. Il reprit finalement un visage impassible, pour ne pas que Gothel remarque sa surprise, puis il répondit:

"Non, je suis resté dans ma chambre toute la matinée à lire."

Gothel jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière le brun et avisa les nombreux carnets empilés et éparpillés sur son lit. Ces-derniers appuyaient bien la version du brun, même si ça faisait quelques heures que celui-ci les avait délaissé pour sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Mais ça, elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

"Et tu n'es pas descendu petit-déjeuner?" Demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse

Le brun haussa les épaules nonchalamment:

"Je n'avais pas faim ce matin."

C'était une réponse brève qui avait au moins le mérite de dissiper les doutes de Gothel. La femme soupira, semblant déçue de ne pas avoir de raison de lui crier dessus, avant de continuer:

"Il y a un groupe d'adolescents à la porte d'entrée. Ils disent être tes amis et veulent te parler."

Hiccup haussa un sourcil, des adolescents qui souhaitaient lui parler sans raison apparente? C'était une première. Le brun acquiesça néanmoins puis expliqua qu'il serait en bas dans 5 minutes.

Gothel n'ajouta rien puis redescendit simplement les escaliers, semblant de nouveau complétement indifférente à l'existence du jeune homme.

Hiccup descendit quelques minutes plus tard, prêt physiquement, mais pas mentalement, à être en compagnie de plusieurs personnes. Il se demandait néanmoins qui pouvait vouloir le voir.

Ces questions se dissipèrent lorsqu'il atteignit la porte d'entrée. Là se trouvait Astrid et les autres adolescents aux noms étranges. Hiccup n'avait réussit à retenir que celui d'Astrid, étant le prénom le plus simple.

Il s'arrêta face à eux, croisant les bras en signe défensif et haussant un sourcil:

"Que me vaut votre venue?"

HIccup ne voulait pas paraitre méchant, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de tout ça, de côtoyer des adolescents de son âge par choix et non par devoir. Des adolescents qui souhaitaient réellement le voir. Le brun pensa à une mauvaise blague et adopta donc une attitude méfiante.

Astrid ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte tandis qu'elle expliquait, très rapidement:

"Hiccup! On trainait dans le coin et on voulait savoir si tu voulais te joindre à nous."

Le brun entendit un des jumeaux ricaner derrière elle:

"Plutôt Astrid voulait que tu viennes avec nous."

Au timbre de voix, ça semblait être le garçon. Sa jumelle ajouta, tout en joignant ses mains pour appuyer le côté niais de la chose:

"Oh oui...Elle ne fait que parler de toi depuis la dernière fois!"

Astrid rougit légèrement tandis qu'elle frappa la jumelle. Hiccup devait vraiment essayer de se souvenir de leurs prénoms.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut, dites pas de conneries!"

Ruffnut et Tuffnut. Au moins deux noms de rappelés. Plus que deux. Hiccup espérait que leurs prénoms seraient dit à voix hautes avant qu'il n'ait à le faire.

Hiccup sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit plusieurs regards braqués sur lui. Il haussa de nouveau un sourcil alors que le seul brun en face de lui s'exclama:

"Bon t'accouches ou on te laisses ici?"

Hiccup sursauta légèrement tandis que le dernier blond ajouta, d'une voix douce:

"-Snotlout, tu ne devrais pas le brusquer comme ça.

-La ferme Fishlegs."

Bon au moins il avait tout les prénoms maintenant. Le brun soupira, s'apprêtant à refuser mais fût coupé par Astrid:

"écoutes, t'es pas obligé de venir. Mais on aimerait vraiment que tu viennes. T'as l'air d'être un type cool et on aimerait bien devenir pote avec toi."

Hiccup resta muet face à ça. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui dise ça. Que quelqu'un souhaitait sincèrement qu'il s'intègre.

Le brun soupira avant d'acquiescer. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il devrait peut-être prévenir de son départ? Mais Gothel ne semblait pas là et Hiccup ne voulait pas avoir une nouvelle interaction avec elle. Il reporta son attention sur le groupe en face de lui et un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres:

"Je suis partant."

Hiccup passa le restant de la journée en compagnie de son nouveau groupe d'amis. Ils étaient tous sympa selon le brun ,un peu bizarres mais amusants. Ils semblaient tous avoir une personnalité différente mais colorée, tous créaient un drôle de tableau auquel il participait aujourd'hui.

Le brun resta silencieux la plupart du temps, les seules phrases sortant de ses lèvres étant des remarques sarcastiques ou des réponses brèves aux questions sur sa vie personnelle.

Pourtant, malgré tout, Hiccup s'amusait sincèrement avec eux. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi dans la cave de Snotlout. Ce dernier possédait une collection impressionnante de jeux vidéo, de bande dessinés, vieux disques et un immense billard dans un coin de la pièce.

À première vue, Hiccup aurait plutôt vu Snotlout comme un gros bras qui aime se battre et faire du sport. Et pourtant non, le jeune homme était un grand geek dans l'âme qui passait beaucoup de temps à débattre sur les super-héros en compagnie de Tuffnut et Fishlegs. Snotlout confia qu'il aimait aussi beaucoup le sport mais que ses passions se concentraient surtout autour de bande-dessinés et jeux vidéos.

Hiccup écoutait tranquillement Astrid discuter d'un groupe de hard rock dont le nom semblait familier au brun mais qu'il n'avait jamais écouté, lorsque la voix de Tuffnut se fit entendre, forte et indignée:

"Non on ne mangera pas Poulet!"

Hiccup haussa un sourcil, reportant son attention sur le blond qui, aujourd'hui, avait délaissé sa casquette pour ramener ses longs cheveux blonds en un chignon fait à la va-vite. Le blond semblait réellement indigné tandis qu'il agitait les bras de façon assez comique.

Snotlout intervint, se retenant de rire:

"Mais Tuff! Je suis sûr qu'il est délicieux!"

Fiishlegs ne dit rien, se contentant de continuer de fouiller dans les nombreux comics rangés dans la bibliothèque, comme si cette scène était tout à fait normale.

Ruffnut, assise à côté d'Hiccup sur un des deux grands canapés au centre de la pièce, rit face à ça, ou plutôt ricana. Astrid secoua la tête de dépit. Le brun lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, demandant silencieusement une explication? Pourtant se fut Ruffnut qui, son rire maintenant tut, déclara:

"-Poulet c'est un peu comme la meilleure amie de mon frangin. Ou son animal de compagnie si tu préfères.

-Poulet n'est pas un animal de compagnie! C'est ma meilleure amie!" Coupa Tuffnut d'une voix encore plus indignée que précédemment

Ruffnut leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'elle commença à ramener ses longs cheveux en hauteur sur sa tête, pour faire une queue de cheval. Elle continua néanmoins son explication:

"-Nos parents sont rarement à la maison. Ils bossent tout le temps. Quand on avait 12 ans, on se baladait dans la campagne, nos parents nous avaient déposés chez nos grand-parents pour "un peu d'air frais", quand on est tombé sur poulet. Ça a été le coup de foudre pour Tuff et depuis c'est son animal de compagnie.

-Meilleure amie!

-Oui meilleure amie si tu veux."

Le brun fronça légèrement les sourcils, il ne se doutait pas que ces jeunes, qui semblaient avoir tout ce que la vie pouvait leurs offrir, se sentaient si...Seuls. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Hiccup n'avait vu aucun adulte dans cette maison depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés plus tôt dans la journée.

"Snotlout..."commença le brun "où sont tes parents?"

Snotlout reporta son attention sur Hiccup, tout signe d'amusement dû à la situation précédente disparu. Le brun pinça ses lèvres avant de détourner le regard. Hiccup regretta instantanément sa question et alla pour s'excuser lorsqu'il entendit Snotlout lui répondre:

"J'en sais rien. Peut-être en vacance aux Caraïbes, ou au Mexique, ou que sais-je encore!"

Il avait déclaré ça sur un ton fort, limite en criant. Il ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte car il avait l'air aussi surpris que le reste des personnes dans la pièce. Il soupira, se leva et sortit en courant de la cave.

Tuffnut jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux autres et reporta son attention sur la porte durant quelques secondes. Il se leva à son tour et suivit le brun rapidement, manquant de trébucher sur le tapis. Hiccup fronça légèrement les sourcils et se tourna vers les filles, attendant un semblant d'explication. Pourtant se fût Fishlegs qui déclara, d'une voix douce et calme:

"Laisses, ne t'inquiète pas. Snotlout est assez sanguin et le sujet de ses parents n'est pas un sujet qu'il aime aborder. Tuffnut va le calmer, Tuffnut réussit toujours à le calmer."

Hiccup remarque Ruffnut qui acquiesçait silencieusement puis Astrid déclara:

"T'en rate pas une toi, tu es vraiment doué pour gaffer."

Elle avait plus dit ça sur un ton taquin que méchant, Hiccup soupira et acquiesça. La blonde sembla se rendre compte de son inquiétude car elle continua:

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, il a entendu pire. C'est un type fort Snotlout, il ne va pas se briser pour une petite question sur ses parents."

Hiccup acquiesça de nouveau silencieusement, mais la boule dans son ventre était toujours présente. Il se leva et demanda:

"Où sont les toilettes?"

Après qu'Astrid lui ait indiqué, Hiccup monta les escaliers et se retrouva dans le salon. Il remarqua alors deux silhouettes assises sur les premières marches d'un grand escalier devant certainement mener aux étages supérieurs.

Tuffnut et Snotlout discutaient tranquillement, le blond semblant réconforter le brun. Hiccup se cacha et observa la scène, entendant les deux hommes parler:

"Tu sais il n'a pas voulu être blessant, il était juste curieux."

Un soupir comme seule réponse. Hiccup remarqua que le blond semblait être celui qui menait la conversation, Snotlout se contentant de répondre par des soupirs et des onomatopées.

"Eh mec ça va aller. Tes parents vont bientôt rentrer non? T'avais pas dit que c'était dans deux semaines?"

Hiccup s'attendit à un soupir mais pourtant la voix du brun se fit entendre, morne:

"ça fait 6 mois qu'ils disent ça Tuff. À chaque fois ils disent qu'ils vont rentrer mais trouvent toujours une excuse au dernier moment pour prolonger leurs "vacances". à chaque fois j'y crois et à chaque fois je me retrouve seul comme un con. Seul pour Noël, seul pour mon anniversaire. Si ça se trouve je serai seul pour ma remise de diplôme ou encore pour mon mariage!"

Tuffnut le poussa légèrement:

"J'espère quand même que tu comptes pas être vraiment seul pour ton mariage, ça risque d'être un peu compliqué un mariage sans la mariée."

Lebrun secoua la tête de dépit mais un maigre sourire naquit sur ses lèvres malgré tout:

"T'es con mec."

Tuffnut rit doucement avant d'offrir un sourire triste au brun:

" Eh tu sais que t'es toujours le bienvenu chez moi pour ces événements. Mes parents t'adorent et Ruff encore plus. Oublies tes stupides parents. Ils se rendront compte de leurs connerie et toi tu seras bien au dessus de ça, à mener ta vie sans attendre quoi que ce soit de leurs part."

Snotlout sourit à son tour puis s'essuya rapidement le nez:

"T'es sûr?"

Le blond acquiesça:

"Sûr et certain. Eh, tu veux venir dormir à la maison ce soir? "

Le brun sourit et acquiesça simplement. Tuff sourit à son tour mais son sourire disparu lorsqu'il déclara, très sérieusement:

"Par contre, évite d'essayer de vouloir bouffer Poulet à chaque fois que tu la vois. Elle va finir par en faire un traumatisme."

Le brun éclata de rire face à cette déclaration, rapidement suivit par le blond.

Hiccup sourit face à cette scène avant de quitter doucement la pièce, repartant à la recherche des fameuses toilettes.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce, tout semblait revenu à la normale. Astrid discutait tranquillement avec Fishlegs tandis que Ruffnut fouillait dans une boite remplie de vieux disques, voulant certainement ajouter une ambiance musicale. Quant à Tuffnut et Snotlout, ils semblaient en plein débat sur qui avait le dessus entre la team Iron Man et la team Captain America.

Hiccup s'assit au bout du canapé où étaient à moitié avachis Snotlout et Tuffnut. Tuffnut jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Hiccup puis à Snotlout, semblant s'attendre au pire. Snotlout se tourna vers le brun d'un air sérieux. Hiccup sentit un sentiment de panique naitre au creux de son estomac. La pièce était maintenant complétement silencieuse. Une ambiance lourde naquit lentement. Tous attendaient de voir ce qui allait se passer. Fishlegs semblait inquiet de voir Hiccup se faire battre tandis qu'Astrid semblait prête à intervenir en cas de litige physique. Ruffnut avait un léger sourire, curieuse de voir ce qui allait se passer, son frère Tuffnut, quant à lui, semblait aussi inquiet, peut-être le plus inquiet de tous. Mais, contrairement à Fishlegs, il était plus inquiet de voir ce qu'allait faire Snotlout plutôt de ce qu'allait subir Hiccup.

Finalement, après ce qui sembla une éternité à Hiccup, Snotlout déclara d'un air très sérieux:

"Alors...Team Iron Man ou team Captain America?"

Le brun cligna rapidement des yeux, assimilant l'information, avant de laisser échapper un éloquent:

"Hein?"

Snotlout éclata de rire, rapidement suivit pas les autres. Hiccup haussa un sourcil tandis qu'il croisait les bras, se sentant victime d'une farce.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, Hiccup releva la tête et son regard croisa celui de Fishlegs.

"Fais pas attention." Déclara-t-il avec un léger sourire. "Snotlout est champion pour ce genre de trucs."

Les sourcils d'Hiccup se froncèrent:

"Quoi? Me faire culpabiliser puis flipper?"

La voix de Snotlout se fit entendre, ses restes de rire toujours présents:

"Désolé mec mais...Enfin oui ta question m'a énervé mais il faut passer à autre chose."

Hiccup se remémora rapidement la scène qu'il avait vu précédemment entre les deux amis. Il décida de garder ça pour lui et répondit:

"Ouais...Désolé pour ça au fait." Déclara-t-il

Snotlout écarquilla légèrement les yeux, semblant surpris de ces excuses, puis son sourire revint sur ses lèvres:

"T'inquiète mec, j'ai connu pire."

Tuffnut plaça un bras autour des épaules de Snotlout et ajouta:

"Oh oui! C'est comme la fois où en primaire tu t'étais frotté à la brute de l'école!"

Snotlout se sépara du blond et grogna:

"Je vois pas de quoi tu parles."

Un rire se fit entendre, celui de Ruffnut:

"-Ah oui? Comment il s'appelait déjà ce gars...

-Gaston!" Finit Astrid

Fishlegs sembla vouloir se joindre à la conversation:

"-Il faut avouer qu'à l'époque il faisait deux fois ton poids et te dépassait d'au moins une tête.

-Eh j'avais toutes mes chances!

-Tu les avais apparemment laissé chez toi car il t'avait démonté cette fois-là!" Argumenta Ruffnut

Tous éclatèrent de rire, même Snotlout, tandis qu'Hiccup se contenta de sourire. Même si il n'avait pas vécu ce souvenir, il aimait l'ambiance générale et se sentait inclus malgré tout.

Il resta alors à écouter les autres déballer des souvenirs et événements aussi gênant les uns que les autres.

Vint le moment des au revoir. Il devait être aux alentours de 19 heures. Tous se trouvèrent à l'entré du manoir de Snotlout, il était aussi grand que celui de Gothel et Hans mais semblait plus récent, plus rénové.

Hiccup fit un signe d'au revoir aux autres et partit en compagnie d'Astrid et de Fishlegs, les jumeaux restant avec Snotlout prétextant qu'ils restaient avec lui pour le reste de la soirée. Hiccup devinait que ça ne tarderait pas trop avant que ces trois-là ne migrent chez Tuff et Ruff. Mais ne dit rien.

Ils marchèrent en silence avant que Fishlegs ne s'arrête.

"J'habite là." déclara-t-il en pointant du doigt une grande bâtisse comportant de nombreuses fenêtres.

Hiccup acquiesça simplement avant de faire un léger signe de la main et de repartir en compagnie d'Astrid.

Le silence était présent mais n'était pas pesant, chacun semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

"C'était sympa." Annonça Hiccup, voulant malgré tout combler le blanc

La blonde acquiesça:

"Ouais, tu devrais revenir trainer avec nous, c'était cool."

Le brun acquiesça à son tour, le silence revenant au galop. Finalement, après quelques minutes, Astrid déclara:

"J'habite ici."

Elle pointa du doigt la maison voisine à celle du brun.

"Attends...tu es ma voisine?" Demanda le jeune homme, incrédule

Un sourire taquin naquit sur les lèvres de la blonde alors qu'elle haussait les épaules nonchalamment:

"Il faut croire oui."

Et suite à ça elle se retourna et partit, faisant un simple signe d'au revoir au brun auquel ce dernier répondit distraitement.

C'était un chouette après-midi songea le brun Ils étaient tous sympathiques, un peu, voir très, excentriques mais sympathiques.

Hiccup se surprit à attendre avec enthousiasme leurs prochaine rencontre. Le brun secoua rapidement la tête pour chasser cette pensée de son esprit avant d'entrer dans le manoir.

À peine entré qu'il sentit une main s'enrouler autour de son bras et le tirer. Hiccup, n'ayant aucun équilibre, trébucha et tomba sur le sol. Il fit une grimace de douleur puis releva la tête.

Hans le fixa avec une haine et une fureur palpables dans son regard. Le brun se recroquevilla légèrement sur lui-même par réflexe, effrayé par l'aura qui émanait de l'homme en face de lui.

"Relèves-toi." ordonna sèchement l'homme

Hiccup obéit, hésitant, et se retrouva debout face à Hans. Ce dernier continuait de le fixer avec tant de haine qu'Hiccup baissa le regard de peur.

"Enlève ton tee-shirt et retourne toi, main à plat contre le mur et bras tendus."

Hiccup fronça les sourcils de confusion mais obéit,. Il était maintenant dos à l'homme plus âgé et sentit une angoisse grandir en lui. Qu'allait-lui faire l'homme?

Il entendit un bruit de ceinture, ce qui acheva d'éveiller sa peur et sa confusion. Il n'eut pas à réfléchir plus longtemps qu'il sentit une douleur intense sur son dos.

Hiccup écarquilla les yeux, se rendant compte de ce que provoquait cette douleur, c'était des coups de ceinture. Hans le frappait avec sa ceinture. Le brun siffla de douleur alors que le deuxième coup s'abattit.

"Tu vas avoir droit à seulement 20 coups ce soir. Tu sais pourquoi?"

Le brun secoua rapidement la tête, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

"Répond moi oralement!"

Le brun déglutit avant de répondre d'une voix faible:

"Non..."

Nouveau coup de ceinture.

"Non qui?"

Le brun tressaillit de douleur.

"Non...Papa."

Nouveau coup de ceinture.

"Tu as désobéi." déclara Hans d'une voix froide comme si c'était évident " Tu as passé la journée dehors sans demander l'autorisation et tu es rentré en retard pour le diner. Nous t'attendons tous depuis plusieurs minutes."

Hans le frappa une nouvelle fois pour appuyer son propos.

Hiccup fronça les sourcils malgré la douleur brulante dans son dos. Il subissait ça pour avoir passer la journée dehors sans autorisation et être arriver quelques minutes en retard? Il se faisait battre pour ça?

Les coups continuèrent en silence, semblant interminable pour le brun. Finalement, après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, les coups s'arrêtèrent. Hiccup resta ainsi, sans bouger, de peur et de douleur, avant qu'Hans lui dise:

"La prochaine fois, tu obéiras. Sinon tu sais à quoi t'attendre."

Hiccup fronça les sourcils, un sentiment de rage et d'injustice balayant la peur et la douleur. Il se retourna et fit face à Hans qui le fixait avec une légère surprise dû à son mouvement soudain. Le brun siffla de douleur avant de déclarer, d'une voix rauque:

"Je vous dénoncerais. Je dirais à Mavis ce que vous me faites."

Hans le fixa durant quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire, un rire froid, mauvais:

"Et qui te croirais? Tu n'es qu'un petit orphelin minable balloté de famille en famille. Moi je suis PDG d'une grande entreprise bien vu dans tout le pays. Tout le monde m'aime alors que toi tu es seul."

Il avait finit sa phrase avec une fausse pitié dans la voix. La détermination d'Hiccup vacilla légèrement alors qu'il argumenta, moins sûr de lui:

"Je...Je montrerais ce que vous m'avez fait."

Hans avait toujours son sourire mauvais alors qu'il continua:

"Je n'aurais qu'à dire que tu passes ton temps à te battre avec d'autres enfants, ou à te faire ça toi même ça."

L'homme prit alors une expression triste, une expression d'un père mort d'inquiétude pour son fils:

"Oui monsieur je comprends...Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Je n'arrive plus à le comprendre, je suis mort d'inquiétude. "

Hans perdit son expression triste pour reprendre son sourire mauvais. Hiccup aurait faillit croireà cette scène vu comment l'homme jouait bien la comédie.

"Tu vois..." Déclara l'homme "Tu ne peux rien faire. Personne ne te croira."

C'était comme si un gouffre apparut aux pieds d'Hiccup et l'engloutit. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Seulement subir. Personne ne le croirait. Hans avait raison.

Hans s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, dans un faux geste réconfortant:

"Alors mon garçon...Qu'est-ce qu'on dit?"

Hiccup se crispa face au contact puis déglutit difficilement alors qu'il fixait le sol, son courage avait définitivement disparu:

"Je suis désolé...Papa."

Le dernier mot sembla lui arracher un bout de son cœur. Il eut soudain envie de vomir, tout ça le rendait malade.

Hans sembla accepter ses excuses et lâcha l'épaule du brun. Hiccup pu de nouveau recommencer à respirer, quand avait-t-il retenu sa respiration? Alors que l'homme se reculait, un sourire faussement doux présent sur ses lèvres:

"Bien, viens suis moi, ta mère nous attend avec Raiponce pour commencer à manger."

Le brun se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement et de récupérer son tee-shirt, tressaillant à chaque mouvement, son dos était en feu. Il siffla de douleur lorsqu'il remit le vêtement avant de suivre silencieusement l'homme plus âgé.


	4. une nuit mouvementée

Cette nuit là, Hiccup avait, comme les nuits précédentes, du mal à s'endormir. Mais cette fois-ci, contrairement aux précédentes, la raison en était toute autre. Le dos du brun le faisait souffrir, les marques, encore rouges, le brûler à chaque contact et frottement avec son tee-shirt. Hiccup soupira avant de s'asseoir et de retirer le vêtement, ce n'était pas comme si il faisait particulièrement froid de toute façon.

Hiccup alla pour se rallonger, et essayer de s'endormir, lorsqu'il entendit une voix:

"Tu es plutôt bien foutu pour un gosse."

Le brun se rassit automatiquement, reconnaissant la voix. Son regard parcourra la pièce avant de tomber sur une silhouette qui lui était familière. Sans quitter des yeux la forme, il tâtonna de sa main pour trouver la lampe de chevet et l'allumer.

Un sourire l'accueillit tandis que le brun poussa un soupir de soulagement:

"Jack! Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas ce soir!"

Les sourcils de l'albinos se froncèrent de confusion alors qu'il demanda:

"Pourquoi ne serais-je pas venu?"

Le brun se fit plus hésitant, son expression changeant radicalement et détourna le regard:

"Par rapport à...tu sais...hier soir..."

Un éclair se fit voir dans le regard de l'albinos alors qu'il s'assit au bout du lit:

"Oh ça? Non je...j'avais juste besoin d'être seul."

Excuse étonnante pour un esprit qui passait le plus clair de son temps en solitaire. Pourtant, Hiccup ne releva pas et décida de changer de sujet:

"Et pour ta gouverne je ne suis pas un gosse, j'ai 15 ans."

Jack ricana:

"Ouais donc tu es un gosse."

Hiccup croisa les bras et détourna la tête dans un acte puéril. L'albinos ricana de nouveau avant de demander:

"D'ailleurs...pourquoi cette envie soudaine d'exhibition?"

Les lèvres du brun se pincèrent, hésitant à dire la vérité. Après quelques secondes il soupira et expliqua:

"Hans m'a...puni si on veut."

Jack fronça les sourcils:

"Il t'a...puni?"

Le brun acquiesça silencieusement avant de se retourner, dévoilant les nombreuses marques sillonnant son dos. Il entendit un hoquet de stupeur et jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule.

Jack fixait le jeune homme avec un hébétement et une terreur pure dans son regard. Il avait la bouche entrouverte et semblait ne pas pouvoir dire quelque chose de cohérent. le fixant comme le ferait une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture.

Hiccup se demanda rapidement si Jack avait cette expression juste face aux dégâts ou si ça lui rappelait de vieux souvenirs où lui même avait été victime de pareils sévices.

Finalement Hiccup retrouva sa position initiale et détourna le regard, comme pris en faute. Même si il n'était coupable de rien, le brun ressentait de la honte à montrer ça à son nouvel ami. Étaient-ils même amis? Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis à peine quelques jours et pourtant Hiccup ressentait un grand attachement envers l'albinos et il espérait secrétement que c'était réciproque.

Tout deux restèrent en silence durant plusieurs minutes avant que la voix de l'albinos ne se fasse entendre, semblant plus faible:

"Il...il t'a fait ça?"

Le brun acquiesça silencieusement.

"Mais...pourquoi?"

Hiccup haussa les épaules, le mouvement lui provoquant une grimace de douleur, avant de répliquer:

"Je n'ai pas prévenu que je m'absentais et..."

Le rêve qu'il avait fait lui revint alors à l'esprit, Jackson avait subis un châtiment encore pire pour être arrivé en retard, n'était-ce qu'un rêve ou la réalité?

Sa voix se fit moins sûre d'elle alors qu'il finit:

"Je...suis arrivé en retard."

Les yeux de l'albinos s'écarquillèrent de stupeur avant qu'un voile n'y apparaisse, bloquant toute émotion.

Le brun fit une grimace, s'attendant à ce qu'il disparaisse ou fuit devant le trop plein d'émotions qu'il semblait éprouver. Pourtant l'albinos se contenta de murmurer:

"Je suis désolé que tu aies à subir ça...personne ne devrait subir ça."

l'albinos paraissait d'un coup plus vieux aux yeux du brun. Comme un vieil homme résigné ayant vu toutes les horreurs de ce monde et ne croyant plus en rien. Hiccup acquiesça simplement, ne sachant quoi dire. Il jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme en face de lui et l'observa.

Jack fixait un coin du drap, semblant en pleine réflexion, ses sourcils légèrement froncés dû à l'effort. Finalement, après quelques minutes, il s'écria:

"J'ai une idée! Viens suis moi!"

Il se releva; s'approcha du brun et tendit la main. Hiccup se contenta de fixer la main tendue, incertain. La fougue de l'albinos sembla vaciller tandis qu'il rétracta un peu le membre. Il se contenta de demander, moins sûr de lui:

"Hiccup...Tu me fais confiance?"

Hiccup déglutit, se demandant ce qu'avait prévu l'esprit. Il quitta le membre du regard pour fixer le visage de l'albinos, son air sérieux mais peu sûr de lui, ses lèvres pincées, ses sourcils légèrement froncés. Finalement, son regard rencontra celui de Jack et il se surprit à l'admirer. Ses yeux bleus comme un lac clair paisible d'hiver, ils étaient magnifiques, s'accordant parfaitement avec sa chevelure blanche comme la neige. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui intriguait le brun, c'était la détermination présente dans ce regard. Tout son corps trahissait son manque de confiance et son incertitude, mais ses yeux, d'habitude vides ou remplis d'émotions néfastes, contenaient tant de confiance, tant de détermination qu'Hiccup, inconsciemment, prit la main de l'albinos sans s'en rendre compte.

Jack eut un léger sourire rassuré alors que les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce.

Ils n'eurent pas à marcher longtemps. Malgré l'obscurité, Jack semblait savoir où aller et Hiccup le suivit silencieusement, sa curiosité grandissant à chaque pas. Finalement ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte qu'Hiccup reconnut automatiquement.

"La salle de musique?" demanda-t-il, confus

Jack acquiesça avant d'ouvrir la porte doucement, la pièce semblait fantomatique, la seule lumière provenant des rayons de la lune, aucun lampadaire ne se trouvant en contre-bas de cette partie du manoir, la fenêtre était toujours entrouverte, et les rideaux dansaient lentement au rythme du vent, et d'une mélodie inaudible, soufflant doucement au dehors.

L'albinos lâcha la main du brun et s'avança rapidement pour se placer face au piano avec enthousiasme. Hiccup resta sur le pas de la porte, n'osant faire un geste, et si Hans ou Gothel se rendait compte de sa présence ici? Il risquait d'être de nouveau puni...

Jack sembla se rendre compte de la réticence du brun car il se retourna, les sourcils froncés:

"Hiccup...Tu viens?"

Le brun pinça les lèvres:

"Mais...Et si Hans et Gothel nous entendaient?"

Hiccup ressemblait à un enfant ainsi, peu sûr de lui et inquiet. Une illumination se fit dans le regard de l'albinos et un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne secoue la tête:

"Non impossible, leurs chambre est à l'autre bout du manoir, impossible qu'ils entendent quoi que ce soit. N'as tu pas confiance en moi?"

Le brun ne répondit rien, pesant le pour et le contre durant quelques secondes, avant de soupirer et de se diriger vers l'albinos:

"Aller, laisses moi une petite place."

Jack eut une exclamation joyeuse avant de se décaler légèrement, permettant au brun de prendre place à ses côtés.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'oeil au brun avant de placer ses doigts sur le clavier, commençant à jouer. Hiccup en resta bouche-bée. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que lui et Raiponce avait joué la dernière fois. Non, Jack maitrisait le piano et ça se voyait, ses doigts dansaient sur les touches avec fluidité et élégance. Le brun ne reconnut pas le morceau, peut-être une création, mais il n'empêche que c'était magnifique. Il était complétement hypnotisé par la mélodie qu'il entendait, de cette dernière ressortait tant d'émotion, de tristesse, de nostalgie mais aussi d'espoir, créant une mélancolie que le brun ressentait au plus profond de lui. Cette mélodie résonnait en lui, lui coupant le souffle.

La musique monta en intensité, Jack semblait complétement plongé dans son jeu. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il ne remarqua pas la lumière naissant dans la salle obscure. La pièce devenant brillante, plus lumineuse, autour d'eux des rires se fit entendre, l'albinos jouait toujours, inconscient des changements alors que le brun regarda autour de lui, curieux de savoir ce qui se passait, d'où provenait ces rires. Mais il était toujours seul avec l'albinos et la lumière grandissant en intensité. Hiccup se laissa finalement emporter par la musique alors que la pièce changea totalement.

_ Il était toujours dans la salle de musique mais c'était...différent. Le carrelage était doré tandis que la piano paraissait plus neuf, à ses côtés ne se trouvait plus Jack mais Jackson, jouant sans se rendre compte de la présence d'Hiccup._

_Il entendit un éclat de rire, joyeux, Le brun se retourna et remarqua une femme à l'entrée, d'une élégance sans pareil, de long cheveux brun ramené en un chignon sophistiqué. Elle portait une longue robe blanche semblant lourde mais contenant de nombreux motifs floraux cousu avec soin et méticuleusement. Elle semblait observer Jackson avec un regard doux, fier, un regard de mère, son sourire toujours présent aux lèvres. Hiccup devina qu'elle devait être la mère du brun. Il sursauta légèrement lorsque la femme parla:_

_"Jackson, nous allons nous promener près du lac, nous accompagnes-tu?"_

_Le brun s'arrêta de jouer, à la grande surprise d'Hiccup, et sa voix se fit entendre, douce et calme:_

_"Avec plaisir mère."_

_Le sourire de la femme s'agrandit:_

_"Tu es vraiment très doué au piano, tu pourrais émouvoir même les murs de ce manoir avec ta musique. Peut-être pourrais-tu faire une démonstration à la prochaine réception?"_

_Hiccup observa le visage de Jackson s'illuminer de joie alors qu'il acquiesça vivement. La femme rit face à cette réaction avant de continuer:_

_"-Allons y alors, Emma nous attends._

_-Père ne vient pas avec nous?_

_-Il est déjà au lac, nous allons le rejoindre."_

_Le brun acquiesça avant de se lever et de se diriger vers sa mère, la prenant par le bras, bras dessus bras dessous, il ferma la porte._

La pièce redevint alors sombre à leurs départ, la scène terminée. Hiccup se retourna vers l'albinos qui avait maintenant finit de jouer et qui observait le brun avec curiosité:

"Hiccup ça va? Tu semblais ailleurs."

Le brun acquiesça de façon distraite, repensant à ce qu'il venait de voir, n'était-ce qu'une hallucination ou était-ce un souvenir?

"Tu joues très bien." Répondit-il comme seule réponse, évitant la question

Le brun crut voir les joues de l'albinos rougirent mais n'en était pas sûr dû à l'obscurité de la pièce. Il décida de demander, pour en avoir le cœur net:

"Il...Tu n'as rien remarqué de bizarre pendant que tu jouais?"

Les sourcils de l'albinos se froncèrent de confusion alors qu'il répondit:

"Non...La plupart du temps je suis complétement ailleurs quand je joue alors...je n'ai rien remarqué non. J'aurais dû?"

Le brun acquiesça silencieusement, enregistrant l'information mais la confusion régnant dans son cerveau. Est-ce que ce qu'il avait vu, ses rêves, tout ça était-il vrai ou n'était-ce que son imagination?

Jack observa le jeune homme en face de lui, Hiccup semblait confus, dans ses pensées, l'albinos respecta ça et ne dit rien, attendant simplement que le jeune homme en face de lui ne se décide à parler, s'expliquer. Finalement, au bout de ce qui parut une éternité à l'albinos, Hiccup demanda:

"Tu as déjà joué devant plusieurs personnes? De ton vivant je veux dire."

Jack pinça les lèvres, détournant le regard et fixant les touches du piano, passant ses doigts dessus, les frôlant sans appuyer dessus pour autant:

"Oui..."murmura-t-il " Mes parents donnaient de somptueuses réceptions et...il m'arrivait de jouer à certaines d'entre elles. Ma mère adorait ça, me voir jouer, elle disait que..."

"Que tu pouvais se faire s'émouvoir même les murs de ce manoir." finit le brun dans un murmure

Les yeux de l'albinos s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il se tourna vivement vers le jeune homme à ses côtés:

"Comment sais-tu ça?" demanda-t-il, haussant la voix sans s'en rendre compte

Hiccup recula légèrement face à ce geste soudain avant de bégayer:

"Je...J'avais...j'ai..."

Comment pouvait-il expliquer ça sans qu'il ne passe pour un fou?

Il jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme en face de lui, Jack semblait paniqué mais en même temps intrigué par le pourquoi du comment. Malgré son air hébété, une lueur brillait dans son regard, une lueur qui poussa Hiccup à vouloir lui dire la vérité.

Hiccup souffla pour se donner du courage avant de répondre, dans un souffle, les yeux fermés comme pour fuir la situation:

"J'ai eu des rêves et des hallucinations de ton passé et du toi d'avant."

Le brun soupira, gardant les yeux fermés, tandis que l'albinos était plus confus que jamais.

"Voilà il faut le faire rapidement, comme arracher un pansement." murmura Hiccup pour lui-même

Il ouvrit un œil, peu sur de lui, et fixa Jack en face de lui, le jeune homme avait les yeux légèrement écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte, semblant avoir perdu la capacité de parler. Hiccup fronça les sourcils, peut-être n'était-ce pas une bonne idée de lui avoir dit ça, est-ce que les fantômes pouvaient buguer?

"Tu...m'as vu en hallucination et en rêve?" demanda finalement lentement l'albinos après plusieurs secondes, semblant avoir retrouvé ses esprits

Hiccup soupira de nouveau:

"-Non...le toi d'avant...Jackson.

-Donc...tu as des visions de ma vie d'avant?"

Le brun acquiesça silencieusement, s'attendant au pire, mais pourtant un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'albinos:

"Je savais que tu étais spécial."

Le brun sentit ses joues se réchauffer alors qu'il détourna le regard, il se contenta de bégayer:

"Je...Je devrais retourner dormir je pense."

L'albinos ricana face à la réaction du brun mais acquiesça malgré tout. Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers la chambre. Arrivés dans celle-ci, Hiccup s'allongea tandis que Jack resta au pied du lit, il fit un signe d'au revoir auquel répondit le brun. Avant de disparaitre, il entendit Hiccup lui dire:

"Merci pour cette nuit, c'était...génial."

L'albinos eut à peine le temps d'acquiescer et de lui sourire en retour avant de disparaitre, repassant dans l'autre monde.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au lit maintenant vide avant de soupirer, s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce, cependant une voix se fit entendre derrière lui:

"Il a l'air spécial ce gamin."

Jack se retourna vivement avant qu'un léger sourire ne naquisse sur ses lèvres:

"Flynn! Ça faisait longtemps!"

Le jeune homme en face de lui eut un sourire en retour et acquiesça. C'était un grand brun avec des vêtements semblant remonter aux années 1920, se composant d'une chemise blanche retroussée aux manches, un pantalon beige et d'un veston noir, le tout accompagnés d'une cravate rouge et d'une casquette gavroche grise. Il ne semblait pas être plus vieux que Jack mais le dépassait malgré tout de plusieurs centimètres. Le brun s'approcha de lui avant d'ébouriffer la chevelure de l'albinos:

"Alors c'est le fameux nouveau gamin qui vient d'emménager? Il a l'air intéressant."

L'albinos acquiesça vivement:

"Il l'est oui! Il est génial! Il est super gentil mais aussi très intelligent, et drôle! Tu devrais le voir avec la petite Raiponce, c'est adorable!"

Jack avait dit ça avec un sourire étincelant aux lèvres, ce qui ne manqua pas à Flynn qui sourit à son tour, mais son sourire se fana rapidement lorsqu'il annonça:

"ça a l'air génial mais...Pitch est intéressé par lui non? Il t'a demandé de gagner sa confiance n'est-ce pas?"

Le sourire disparu aussitôt des lèvres de l'albinos, il soupira et s'assit sur le lit, rapidement suivit par le brun.

"Oui..." commença-t-il "Pitch m'a demandé de garder un œil sur lui et de gagner sa confiance mais...je ne veux pas refaire ça Flynn, je ne veux pas gagner sa confiance pour tout gâcher après...J'ai déjà tout gâcher avec tant d'entre eux..."

Le brun soupira à son tour, c'était un sujet normalement tabou entres eux, on ne parle pas d'avant, sinon ça serait toxique pour tous.

"Oui mais tu ne peux pas désobéir à Pitch, toi plus que quiconque devrait le savoir..." raisonna Flynn

L'albinos acquiesça silencieusement, sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge, personne ne pouvait désobéir à Pitch, personne ne devait mentir à Pitch et surtout, personne ne devait trahir Pitch. Jack le savait, il était prisonnier de cet endroit, de Pitch, pour l'éternité et devait le servir et lui obéir, tel une marionnette, ne pas éprouver d'émotions, ne pas s'attacher. Mais...Le jeune homme était vraiment attaché à Hiccup et Hiccup lui avait dit avoir eu des visions de son passé, chose qui, en 200 ans d'existence dans ce manoir, n'était jamais arrivé, comme si il y avait un lien, une connexion, entres eux. Jack se surprit à espérer que ce soit le,cas.

Flynn observa son ami en silence, Jack avait un cœur trop grand selon lui, il s'attachait toujours aux nouveaux propriétaires, particulièrement les enfants, devenant amis avec certains et lui permettant de fuir sa solitude. La plupart des enfants errant dans l'autre monde y restaient, le temps agissait différement ici, ils pouvaient s'être passé une heure ici et plusieurs mois dans le monde des vivants, comme ils pouvaient s'être passé des jours ici et seulement quelques minutes de l'autre côté. Ce monde fonctionnait selon des règles que personne ne pouvait comprendre, seul Pitch semblait en connaitre ses secrets, mais encore fallait-il qu'il veuille les partager. Pourtant Jack, contrairement à tout ces enfants, essayait de passer le plus clair de son temps dans le monde mortel, observant ce qui s'y passait.

Tous craignaient Pitch, Flynn n'échappait pas à ce sentiment, ils avaient tous été piégés par l'homme vêtu de noir et étaient maintenant prisonniers, contraints à trouver de nouveaux enfants pour satisfaire leurs maitre, leurs bourreau. C'était leurs mission, si ils désobéissaient ils subiraient des châtiments plus horribles les uns que les autres. Pitch choisissait lequel de ses soldats devait se charger de ça, la plupart du temps la tâche revenait à Jack. Flynn avait remarqué que Pitch avait une obsession, presque maladive, envers l'albinos. Il n'était pas le premier enfant à être prisonnier de Pitch, mais pourtant l'homme semblait réellement obsédé par le jeune homme, et Jack n'avait d'autre choix que d'obéir, ne pouvant répliquer ou chercher à s'enfuir. L'homme en noir avait implanté ses griffes dans son esprit et y avait glissé son venin. Tel une araignée, il a enroulé ses fils autour du jeune homme et en fit de lui sa marionnette. Mais Jack n'en pouvait plus et Flynn l'avait remarqué. C'est pourquoi le jeune brun venait voir comment se portait son ami:

"Jack...comment vas tu?"

L'albinos jeta un coup d'œil au brun avant de soupirer et de se passer la main gauche dans ses cheveux, les tirant légèrement, un réflexe qu'il avait lorsqu'il se sentait mal, en colère ou dans ce cas: Triste.

"-Honnêtement Flynn je me sens comme de la merde, J'aime beaucoup Hiccup mais je ne veux pas qu'il finisse comme...

-Comme nous?" Finit le brun

Jack acquiesça, sentant les larmes lui montait aux yeux.

"Je sais que c'est ce que Pitch veut, qu'il fera tout pour ça mais...je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas lui faire ce que j'ai fait à Jim, à lilo ou même à...toi."

Flynn répliqua aussitôt:

"Mon vieux, tu sais que je ne t'en veux pas pour ça...Tu n'avais pas le choix, aucun de nous ne l'a..."

Jack se tourna vivement vers lui, surprenant le jeune homme à ses côtés:

"Je n'avais pas à te faire ça, tu devrais me détester comme Jim me déteste!"

Flynn leva les yeux au ciel comme seule réaction:

"Il est mort depuis seulement 40ans...Laisse lui le temps de s'habituer, de comprendre. Je te détestais aussi au début, je pensais que c'était injuste que ça tombe sur moi, je voyais ça comme une trahison de ta part mais...J'ai fini par comprendre que tu n'avais pas le choix et que malgré tout, les moments passés ensembles de mon vivant étaient sincère, tu as toujours été sincère avec moi Jack."

L'albinos ne cachait plus ses larmes maintenant, pleurant librement, il s'essuya les yeux et répliqua, sa voix se brisant:

"Jusqu'à la fin où Pitch..."

Le brun eut un sourire triste avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ami:

"Tu n'as pas eu le choix Jack, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce n'est de la faute de personne à part Pitch."

Le jeune homme acquiesça avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur Flynn, posant son front sur son épaule, murmurant dans un souffle:

"Je suis tellement désolé Flynn..."

Le brun leva ses bras pour entourer la silhouette frêle de l'albinos, le prenant dans ses bras et posant son menton sur la tête de Jack:

"Moi aussi Jack...moi aussi..."

ce scénario s'était passé un nombre incalculable de fois, Jack s'excusait souvent auprès de Flynn pour ce qu'il avait fait et Flynn se contentait de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes avant qu'une voix sinistre ne se fasse entendre:

"Quelle scène adorable, peut-être devrais ramener des mouchoirs et des popcorns?"

Les deux jeunes hommes relevèrent vivement la tête, fixant le coin le plus sombre de la pièce, là se trouvait une grande silhouette. Pitch eut un sourire mauvais avant de s'avancer, se plaçant devant les deux garçons. Il plaça ses mains derrière son dos et continua d'une voix doucereuse:

"Flynn, laisses nous. Je dois parler à Jackson."

L'albinos se tendit à l'évocation de son ancien nom. Il détestait entendre Pitch le dire, ça lui rappelait qu'il n'était plus libre maintenant, qu'il avait été dupé par Pitch et qu'il en payait les conséquences pour l'éternité.

Flynn déglutit avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son ami, il remarqua combien ce dernier était tendu, plus pâle que d'habitude. Le brun fronça les sourcils et, dans un excès de courage ou de folie, décida de répliquer:

"Non je préférerais rester avec Jack."

Il appuya bien sur le prénom de l'albinos, connaissant le ressenti de son ami à l'évocation de son ancien nom.

La pièce devint d'un coup plus froide, plus sombre. Flynn sentit son estomac se tordre alors que la peur s'infiltra lentement dans ses veines. Il releva lentement le regard et croisa les yeux dorés de Pitch, le scrutant tel un rapace fixant sa proie.

Personne n'eut le temps de réagir que Pitch prit facilement Flynn par le col de sa chemise et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le brun sentit une douleur parcourir son dos et sut que si il était encore vivant, il en aurait eu le souffle coupé. L'homme en noir s'approcha rapidement de lui avant de le soulever sans difficulté et de la plaquer contre le mur. Flynn grimaça de douleur et ferma les yeux.

"Regardes moi." entendit-t-il

Flynn savait ce qui allait se passer si il ouvrait les yeux, il ne voulait pas subir ça. De peur, il garda obstinément les yeux fermés.

"Regardes moi ou crois moi je te ferais subir bien pire que ce que tu vas avoir maintenant."

Le brun déglutit avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux, il rencontra deux orbes dorées, les pupilles de Pitch. Il sentit une grande peur lui tordre l'estomac, plus grande que précédemment. Des sueurs froides apparurent alors que des larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux. Il tenta de se débattre, secoua les jambes, serra la main de Pitch de ses deux mains pour l'obliger à le lâcher...en vain. Pitch était beaucoup plus fort que lui et le punissait pour avoir désobéis. Il sentit son esprit partir alors que sa vision changea totalement, il n'était plus dans la pièce avec Pitch et Jack, non il était maintenant seul, dans le noir mais seul.

Flynn observa ce qu'il entourait, les mains maintenant libres, il se frotta le cou au souvenir des mains de Pitch. Il regarda autour de lui, il n'y avait personne.

"Il y a quelqu'un?" cria-t-il

Aucune réponse.

"Hey! Il y a quelqu'un? Répondez!"

Le brun sentit la panique grandir lentement en lui, des sueurs froides perlèrent sur son front alors qu'il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer.

Il se mit à courir, courir pour trouver quelqu'un. Mais qu'importe sa vitesse, qu'importe la distance qu'il parcourait. Il était toujours seul, seul dans ce paysage fait de rien seulement d'obscurité.

Flynn s'arrêta, à bout de souffle et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était qu'il était seul, sans personne, comme de son vivant et qu'il le resterait même dans la mort.

Le brun s'accroupit à même le sol, posant ses mains sur ses oreilles dans un faible espoir d'arrêter ce flot pensées sombres. Il continua de murmurer pour lui même une litanie de "non". Mais rien ne changea, il resta là, à pleurer. Seul.

Jack observa la scène du lit, paralysé de peur. Il fixa Pitch tenant toujours le jeune homme par son col tandis que le brun semblait ailleurs, fixant le vide, des larmes coulant lentement sur ses joues. Jack savait ce que subissait Flynn, il le savait pour l'avoir subit des centaines de fois lors de ses premières années en tant qu'esprit dans le manoir.

Il savait que Flynn vivait actuellement son pire cauchemar. Littéralement. Pitch, par le biais de ses yeux, avait la capacité de faire revivre son plus grand cauchemar et ses plus grandes peurs à ses victimes. Flynn avait désobéis et en payait les conséquences. Mais il avait tenu tête à Pitch pour protéger Jack et Jack ne pouvait pas le laisser en souffrir ainsi.

Malgré la peur lui retournant l'estomac, Jack se leva et se dirigea vers les deux hommes. Il posa une main tremblante sur le bras de l'homme en noir, et s'exclama:

"Pitch, s'il te plait laisse le partir, il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il disait; je suis sûr qu'il est désolé. Pardonnes le, laisses le partir et je te suivrais seul pour discuter avec toi. C'est pour ça que tu es venu non? Pour que nous discutions tout les deux."

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil à l'albinos puis reporta son attention sur le brun en face de lui, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Finalement il relâcha le jeune homme qui tomba sur le sol, reprenant ses esprits. Jack s'approcha rapidement pour voir si il allait bien et l'aider à se relever. Flynn semblait encore ailleurs mais allait bien ,enfin aussi bien que puisse aller une personne venant de vivre ses plus grandes peurs. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'albinos et murmura un merci alors que Jack lui répondit par un léger sourire.

Pitch ne devait pas aimer être ignoré car il dit d'une voix froide:

"Je laisse passer ton insolence pour cette fois, tu peux remercier Jackson. Mais si tu t'avises de me tenir tête encore une fois, tu subiras bien pire, me suis-je bien fait comprendre?"

Le brun baissa la tête en signe de soumission, et de peur, avant de murmurer:

"Oui monsieur...je suis vraiment désolé monsieur."

Pitch acquiesça avant de désigner la porte de la main:

"Maintenant déguerpis avant que je ne change d'avis."

Flynn jeta un coup d'œil à l'albinos qui lui offrit un léger sourire se voulant rassurant mais devant plus ressembler à une grimace. Le brun déglutit, essayant d'ignorer la voix lui hurlant de rester et sortit rapidement de la pièce, se détestant pour laisser son ami seul avec ce qu'il pouvait qualifier de démon.

Jack suivit Flynn du regard avant de reporter son attention sur Pitch, la peur toujours au ventre, il alla s'asseoir sur le lit et remonta se jambes pour y enrouler ses bras, fixant la grande ombre face à lui.

Pitch semblait en pleine réflexion, fixant la porte laissée grande ouverte après le départ de Flynn.

Finalement, après ce qui semblait une éternité à l'albinos, et sans quitter des yeux la porte, Pitch déclara d'une voix lente:

"J'espère que la mission avance bien."

Jack baissa la tête fixant le sol et murmura un simple "oui". Que pouvait-t-il dire d'autre?

Pitch ne sembla pas apprécier le ton de sa réponse car il s'approcha rapidement de lui et plaça sa main dans les cheveux de l'albinos, tirant dessus et obligeant le jeune homme à relever la tête:

"Pardon? Je n'ai pas entendu."

Jack siffla de douleur avant de déglutir et de déclarer plus fort:

"Oui la mission avance bien."

L'homme fut satisfait de la réponse et relâcha l'albinos, se reculant légèrement et replaçant ses mains derrière son dos tandis que le jeune homme rabaissa la tête.

"Bien. Je veux que d'ici la fin de l'été il ait totalement confiance en toi. Je le récupérerais à ce moment là." déclara l'homme en noir

Les yeux de Jack s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il releva rapidement la tête.

"si tôt? " demanda-t-il

Il ne se rendit compte qu'il avait crier seulement lorsque Pitch le gifla. Le coup fut si violent que le jeune homme fut propulser plus loin sur le lit. Maintenant allongé, il se releva légèrement, appuyé sur ses avant bras, il fixa Pitch avec confusion et terreur dans le regard.

Les seules fois où l'homme le giflait était pour lui rappeler sa dominance. Il pouvait le frapper, le brûler, lui assener des coups de poings et de pieds autant qu'il voulait. Mais les gifles étaient seulement réservées pour une occasion: le remettre à sa place.

L'homme en noir s'approcha et s'assit à côté de Jack, demandant d'une voix doucereuse:

"Pardon? Je n'ai pas bien compris."

L'albinos déglutit avant de baisser le regard et d'expliquer, d'une voix rauque:

"D'habitude tu les récupèrent plus tard...des mois après. Alors pourquoi celui-là si tôt?"

Pitch secoua la tête, comme face à un enfant idiot à qui il fallait tout expliquer, avant de s'approcher et de placer sa main dans les cheveux de l'albinos. Jack se crispa, attendant un autre coup, la peur toujours au creux de l'estomac, mais pourtant l'homme se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux, expliquant:

"Je te connais Jackson. Tu t'attaches à ces jeunes et après ils te haïssent pour ça. Après tout tu les trahis. Tu gagnes leurs confiance pour ensuite les poignarder dans le dos. Ça ne te posais pas de problème jusqu'à maintenant. Ta petite rébellion passagère. Qu'a donc de spécial ce petit? Je ne sais pas. Mais tu semble attachés à lui. Trop même. Ce n'est pas bon. Surtout si son avenir est...incertain. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais l'intégrer parmi vous ou..."

Jack se crispa encore plus à la mention de l'avenir d'Hiccup. Il ne voulait pas qu'Hiccup finisse comme lui, mais il ne voulait surtout pas l'autre option. Pire que la mort. Pire que rester emprisonné ici à jamais.

Pitch sembla le remarquer car il s'arrêta dans son monologue et un sourire mauvais naquit sur ses lèvres:

"Et c'est pour ça." continua-t-il " que je m'occuperais de ce petit dans un mois. Tu as un mois Jackson. Ne me déçois pas."

L'homme disparu aussitôt, laissant un courant d'air froid. Jack attendit en silence, espérant que l'homme ne reviendrait pas avant longtemps. Il se releva pour s'asseoir. Il sentit les larmes lui montait aux yeux. Un mois. Seulement un mois avant qu'Hiccup ne...

La pièce devint plus froide alors que Jack sentit une panique grandir en lui. Un mois. Seulement Un mois. Si ce n'est moins. Un mois d'enfer pour Hiccup, Jack va devoir lui mentir pendant un mois. Avant que Pitch...

Du givre commença à se déployer de où se trouvait le jeune homme, créant de minuscules constellations de glace, les degrés chutant drastiquement.

_Un mois. Un mois de mensonges, de faux-semblants, de souffrance pour le brun auprès de sa nouvelle famille._

Du vent commença à souffler dans la pièce, accentuant la chute des degrés, propulsant du givre se transformant en minuscules flocons. Toute la pièce n'était que chaos alors que Jack se laissait submerger par ses pensées sombres.

_"Les moments passés ensembles de mon vivant étaient sincères, tu as toujours été sincère avec moi Jack."_

Les mots de Flynn lui revinrent en tête. Le givre arrêta net de se déployer, le vent retomba et la pièce devint silencieuse.

Peut-être était-ce vrai? Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas fait que mentir. Durant les moments passés avec ces enfants il avait été sincère, s'était sincérement amusé avec eux et ne leurs avait pas mentit, enfin sans compter la fin funeste que Pitch leurs préparait. Mais sinon il avait réellement essayé d'être amis avec eux, d'être là pour eux durant les mauvais moments dans leurs famille.

Car le même scénario se répétait à chaque fois: Enfant dans une famille foiré, maltraité, devient ami avec l'albinos puis au bout d'un moment Pitch arrive et...

Jack était fatigué, il n'en pouvait plus de tout ça.

Le jeune homme entendit des bruits de pas précipités et Flynn fit son apparition à la porte, fixant son ami avec des yeux écarquillés. Finalement il déclara avec un léger sourire se voulant rassurant:

"Me fixe pas comme ça. On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme."

L'albinos ne savait pas si c'était le trop plein d'émotion ou la situation actuelle, mais il éclata de rire à l'entente de la blague foireuse de son ami.

Le sourire de FLynn s'agrandit avant de disparaitre aussitôt qu'il vit les dégâts dans la pièce. Le vent avait balayé beaucoup d'objets dans la pièce, renversant même certains meubles. Le brun pinça les lèvres avant de soupirer et de s'asseoir à côté de son ami sur le lit. Jack fit une grimace en remarquant à son tour les dégâts, il pouvait être très...destructeur sans s'en rendre compte.

"Alors que voulait Pitch?" Demanda le brun

Il essaya de paraitre nonchalant en posant la question mais les deux jeunes hommes savaient que ça sonnait faux. L'albinos soupira et fixa la fenêtre ne menant à rien si ce n'est une obscurité complète. Jack n'avait jamais essayé de l'ouvrir mais savait que ce serait en vain. Ils n'existaient pas en dehors de ce manoir et donc ne pouvait s'échapper d'ici. Une autre manière qu'avait utilisé Pitch pour leurs rappeler qu'ils lui appartenaient.

"Il m'a prévenu que j'avais un mois avant que...avant qu'Hiccup ne..."

Il ne pouvait même pas finir sa phrase. Il sentit de nouveau les larmes lui montait aux yeux. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne voulait plus faire ça. Il était...épuisé. Il se sentait épuisé.

Flynn soupira, se rendant compte de la gravité de la situation. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami alors que Jack essayait désespérément de contenir ses larmes et ce sentiment de désespoir qui se déployer lentement en lui. Il se sentait réellement piégé, une épée de Damoclès pendue au dessus de sa tête. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour protéger Hiccup de Pitch.

FLynn le prit dans ses bras et posa son menton sur la tête du jeune homme, les cheveux de l'albinos lui chatouillant les lèvres. Jack se laissa aller à pleurer. Il ne sut pas combien de temps. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il pleura et il ne sut pas combien de temps Flynn attendit patiemment, frottant son dos de sa main dans un geste réconfortant et murmurant des "Chut..." et des "ça va aller..."

Finalement l'albinos se sépara du brun et se frotta le nez, fixant son ami les yeux encore rouges de toutes les larmes qui avaient coulées.

"ça va aller..." murmura Flynn avec un doux sourire

L'albinos acquiesça et eut une révélation. Si il ne pouvait pas protéger Hiccup de Pitch, il pouvait au moins essayer de le protéger de Hans et de Gothel, pour essayer de lui offrir une porte de sortie, une ouverture ou, au moins, un dernier mois moins infernale.


End file.
